The Red in a black Lagoon
by Jacob.Uzumaki
Summary: A new super power is about to take the entire city by storm with the help of Hotel Moscow. How will The lagoon company deal with this new force will they join or Fall. That's for the time of war to Chose. But one thing is for sure how ever Death is always there No matter what side your on. RockxRevy,BalalaikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was dark inside the haul of the plane. There sitting at the front close to the pilot's cockpit. There were too pretty bandages individuals. One had blond hair and bangige over her left eye. Her arms were crossed and her head down she looked sad and very angry. Tho you could never tell she had that dead look in her eyes like almost everyone. She wore olive green field jacket with matching pants and a blue beret under her army suit was a white and blue striped shirt. She had a unit patch on her right arm and her rank on her shoulders. She was a captain "sofiya". She let out a sigh as she looked over at the man who called her name tho everyone else called her captain or Balalaika. He wore the same uniform as her with a couple differences he had a black hat it was strange he called it a cap were he came from. He had a black undershirt and red hair. He also had a some facial hair a goatee about as red as his hair. He had his head wrapped almost completely. You saw his mouth with his toothy grin that he flashed her when she looked at him and you saw his left eye the green orbs seem to look at your soul. "How you holding up kid you keep eyes like that and you might as well of died". She was at a lost for words did he really just say that the balls on the was about to say something when she stopped there in front of her face was a cigar it was not a huge one bult slim and a good length. "I don't smoke" she spoke he pulled out a silver lighter it had a four leaf clover on it and a couple of names in very foreign writing. "I had this lighter made after my family was killed by the british in the Battle of Lenadoon in Belfast. All my family was killed even my baby sister she was 13 and my baby brother he was 12. Thats why im here and that's also why I smoke." She looked a little confused be he started to speak again. "Balalaika that's a very pretty nickname it machs the face that goes with it scars and all. Where I come from mine nick name is.Rí na Báis in Russian it's _Korol' smerti_. I killed so many. So it's a good thing I don't have a soul. So smoking a cigar is for those who have lost there soul in my home if you smoke a pipe then god has saved you if you smoke a cig then you know not where you stand in the eyes of the lord but those who smoke a cigar work with the devil and kid you and me know the man very well so lose the look in your eyes got it. It's only going to get harder. We lost men and even tho we had a win it came at a steep price. Well that's life so take the cigar and be mary with me so that when we land we can celebrate are fallen comrades and wish them well in hell for we will see them soon wont we."

She was shocked so without a word she took the cigar as he reached over and lit it for her. She took a long puff as he did. "So" he spoke again this time in a more cheery tone. He looked around the haul of the plane and saw how a little under half of it was full. "When we make it back Drinks are on me I have a case of the good stuff not that potato liquor you all drink even tho thats good to I got Jameison the Irish wisky that way you all get put on your ass even the Caption over here." He let out a good chuckle as everyone else seem to laugh at his comment Even Balalaika let out a few chuckles at his remark and was a bit relieved that the moral of her men were saved if only for them moment. She looked at the grins on there faces as they talked to there IRA friend all the way back to base. Most of them asked about his home and he answered there questions and asked some of his own about there's even tho they worked with the man and his uint for many mouths no one trusted them they were foreigners but he was the only one left of his uint. Left to work with them and even tho he was badly wounded at no longer had any of his fellow country men he said to fulfill his end of the mission. He let out a grunt as he stood she offered to help him but he waved it off. "You know you should let me help we are working together." He let out a chuckle. "That may be true" He said with a grin "But i'm tuff and the pain helps me feel my blood and the cures that i'm still alive." He took a drag off of his cigar and walked to the bay door as it opened with the rest of them. "If that's what you want" she spoke now a bit softer as she also took a puff off of her cigar.

 **Flash Back Over**

Miss Balalaika sat at her desk as she looked at a picture of her and the Irish men both still bandaged up they took that picture after the mission he said he wanted one of the day they became not only family in arms in the heat of battle and war but friends in there time off the battlefield she smiled at the memories she shared with the man. She pulled here zippo out of her pocket the four leaf clover still as bright as ever just like his smile the day she gave it to him. It was the day he left to go back to his home there mission was couplet and he had to leave but he told her to hang on to it he would see her again. She smiled at the thought and still smoked cigars to this day because of him that bastard. She thought as there was a smile on her face.

The lagoon company just got back from a job. They had to pick a couple of men up from a port in a city not far from here. Dutch was standing on the pier as he got off of the boat he turned as the group of men also got of most of the had red hair save a couple the leader walked up and put his hand out to shake Dutchs. Dutch returned the man's hand shake The man had short cut red hair and looked to be about 30 or so he had a black suit with gray pinstripes and a red undershirt his no tie as the top button was undone. He had the same facial hair as Dutch and was only about half an inch taller than the him. They both had the same build with Dutch being a bit bigger. After being payed the men walked down the pire leaving the lagoon company behind them.

Revy and rock got off the boat with benny behind them. "Rock you talked the the men what's your take on them." Dutch asked as he lit a smoke. Rock looked at the men as the head guy was behind his men he lit a cigar with a pack of matches as he walked fixing his hat when he lit it. "Well that guy reminds me a lot of miss Balalaika but he seems even scarier which I did not think was possible." Dutch nodded as he took a drag on his cig. "Yeah I got the same feeling something tells me things are going to change. And that the house is no longer the one with fever." They all nodded. Revy was the first to break the silence. "Well alright that was different anyways come on rock let's go you owe me a date. Rock nodded as he and Revy started walking off. Rock turned and looked at Benny and Dutch. "We will catch you guys later." And with That Revy and rock walked offed. Benny turned to look at Dutch. "Can you believe there dating." Dutch nodded "Not really why do you think I paired them up she needs a Rock in her life to hold her down and something tells me he does that quite often." He chuckled at his own joke as he and Benny walked back to there home.

A tall man with a scar across his face walked in after knocking on the door and hearing her say come in. "Ah Sargent what do you need." she spoke as her back was turned and she was messing with something he could not see. "You have a visitor that needs to talk to you about something important." She let out a sigh. "Tell who ever it is to go away i'm busy and that I don't have time to talk to everyone about there problems." "Not even to catch up with a old friend." She froze as she that ever familiar voice of the long missed man the chairs back remained un turned as she heard the door shut and the man thinking boris. "I must say sofa you're doing rather well for yourself her and I see you still got all the same old boys mince a couple." She turned the chair slowly as she seemed shocked that the man who was there was well there in the flesh looking at her with that toothy grin and his one green eye that can see through anyone. She took a deep breath as she stood up and walked in front of him he said nothing as he looked at her she was almost the same height as him. He was about to say something when *slap* He was cut off by a hard hit to the face he turned his head to look at her she seemed pissed as her eyes watered is ever so slightly. "You're gone for almost ten years and then show up out of nowhere how dare you. You you." She was cut off by a hug from the man. "I know I Know i've been gone a long time but i'm back now and i'm not going anywhere kid count on it." She hugged back as she let only a couple tears slip. She looked up at him with a glint of anger still there. "You and I Have some catching up to do and you have some explaining to do mister _Korol' smerti_." He smiled and nodded. "As you wish miss Balalaika." They both shared a smirk with one another."

Revy and rock were sitting in a halfway decent restaurant. Rock was wearing almost the same thing but he had a long sleeve white shirt and no tie with black pants and a black undershirt Revy on the other hand did a 180 with her out fit she had on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with her dual cutlass still under her arms. They were sitting at a table eating there food and talking about some things that have transpired over the past couple of weeks. "So Rock you gotten any better with your piece." He finished chewing his food as he swallowed it. "Yeah a little but nowhere near where I should be." She smiled a bit. "Thats good im sit just glad you decided to get one it really puts my mind at ease knowing that when you go out alone I don't have to worry about you that much." He smiled as he took a sip from his water. "Ah i'm touched and here I thought Revy didn't care about me." He teased knowing she did in fact care for him how much he was not sure but he knew it was a good bit. As he looked at her and saw she was somewhat annoyed at what he said. "If we weren't dating or out right now I would shoot you. You know that right." He let out a chuckle as he looked at her. He smiled once he was done. "I know and that part of the reason I really enjoy spending time with you your you and you don't let people change how you act and it's why i've been meaning to talk to you about something see Re" He stopped as the people who walked in drew his attention. There in the entryway was Miss Balalaika and The red haired man from Before. Revy turned to see what he was looking at. She froze to at the sight. "Revy what do you make of it." She was quiet for a moment as she looked at them. She was about to saw something when they started walking over to them a waiter in front.

The two stopped in front of Revy and Rock as they smiled. "Ah two of my new friends it's nice to see you here. Balalaika turned to look at him. "You know these two." "Yes there the ones I payed to bring me and my team here." She nodded as she looked back at Rock and Revy. "Well aren't you two lucky to seem him before me i'm kinda jealous of that." Rock and revy looked shocked to say the least one of the most powerful people on this entire city was acting like that over this guy. "Miss Balalaika who is he exactly." She smiled a bit "Well this the next super power Here." Revy was shocked and was about ask something when Rock beat her to it. "Well that's very interesting I can't wait for the new Business to the Lagoon company." She smiled as the walked away from the couple. Rock looked at Revy and had a unreadable look in his eyes. Revy leaned forward and put a hand on his as it was there on the table. "Rock what's wrong" He looked up at her and rubbed his chin as he waited for a waiter to bring there bill. "War is coming and it's going to be Hotel moscow and whoever that man works for." She let out a sigh and nodded. Rock payed for there meal as they walked out of the restaurant. They held hands as they walked back to the car. Rock held the door open for her as she got in. And with that They drove back home to talk to Dutch.

Miss Balalaika was sitting at a table with her long missed friend in a more private area of the restaurant. "So" she stared as she looked at him as they both lit up a cigar. "Tell me Jacob have you gotten any of the letters i've sent over the years." He smiled "Every single one I even brought them with me them mean something." He finished as he took a puff. "Well how sweet how come you never replied to them then." "I tried I Thought you would have gotten them but it seems you did not and for that i'm truly very sorry." She waved his apology off. "There's no need for all that i'm just glad you got mine. For the past year or so I thought you were dead but something told me to keep sending you a letter so I did and i'm glad for that." He smiled as he nodded. "As am I they helped I thought about you alot. And i'm wondering do you still have the gift I Gave you all those years ago." she smiled as she pulled out the lighter and showed it to him. "I guess you're going to want it back but before that it's your turn do you have what i gave you all those years ago." He grinned as he pulled on a smile thin black piece of string from around his neck at the end of it revealing to almost gold coin looking things on the end. They were about as big as quarter as one had a tiger on it the other side had a butterfly on the other one there was a palm with a swirl in the center of the palm and on the other side a phoenix rising from the flames. She went to hand him back is long missed lighter when he stopped her. She looked up shocked and was about to ask why when he beat her to it. "I've grown to like this very much so this is what I suggest i will give you the one with the tiger but you hang on to that lighter so I have a reason to come and see you everyday deal." he stuck his hand out to shake hers she smiled but nodded as she reach to shake his hand. As so as there hands touched he sat up and leaned over to kiss the top of hers as he pulled the one with the tiger off and handed it to her. He then looked up into her eyes as they let go of one another and smiled as she did as well. "YA skuchal po tebe moya dorogaya Sofiya." She smiled as a tear slipped down her face and she wiped it away. "Mé caillte tú ró mo chroí Jacob." He smiled even more as they spent the rest of there dinner talking about what's happened over the years they have been apart.

Revy and Rock pulled up to the yellow flag fingering that Dutch would be there instead of at the house. Sure enough there he was at the bar talking to Bao as he wiped the counter off with his back to Dutch. "So Dutch enough about that how's working for miss Balalaika." "LIke everyone else tho I will say that she does tend to pay better and keeps her word witch in my years of doing this job is vary very rare." Bao nodded his head as he seemed agree with his long time friend Dutch. "Yeah I can guess it's rare." He turned to look at Dutch and saw that Revy and Rock were walking up. He smiled at Dutch as he put two open beers on the bar and passed them to them as he walked off to go talk to other customers. They both smiled and nodded there thanks as they walked to Dutch. As Rock sat beside him and Revy beside Rock. They both took a swig from there beers as Dutch took a sip from his rather large cup of whiskey. "Dutch we need to talk to you." Rock spoke as he looked at Dutch. "Yeah it's kinda important." Dutch let out a sigh he knew this was coming. "So Rock, Revy you both family want to leave the lagoon company I knew this was coming lo" He was cut off by Rock. "Dutch what are you talking about we came to talk to you about Miss Balalaika and the men we brought here earlier to day nothing about leaving." The sweat on Dutch's he vanished as he let out a sigh of relief he was glad that was not happening right now. "Oh what about them." Dutch was curious now what could those two have to do with one another besides the fact there both scary. "Me and Rocky over here we're on are date and they both walk in like there on a date well we asked who he was because he never gave us his name and sis said he was the next superpower and just the way she acted to him and talked was like she had it for this guy bad like Rocky." Rock finished his beer and nodded as he put the empty bottle on the bar. "Yeah it was the weirdest thing and when we heard that I knew that thing are going to be picking up soon." Dutch nodded taking in everything he's hearded just as he was about to say something a group of men walked in he nodded over to them as Revy and Rock turned around to see who it was and there they were some of the people they brought here and some of the reasons from Hotel Moscow. Boris was with the group when he saw the Lagoon company at the bar he waved the rest of them to go sit down as he walked over to Dutch and the rest of them.

"Hey there Dutch and Rock." He looked at Revy and nodded. "Two hands" He ordered a beer as Bao came over. "What are you guys up to with those foreigners." Rock asked as he also got another beer as well as Revy. "Oh those men are the soldiers of a friend of ares he on a date with miss Balalaika sshhh don't tell anyone I told you tho shes trying to not let the other crime families know he's here yet." He said and a somewhat hushed whisper. They nodded as Boris was about to walk away. "Wait what's his name and where are they from I don't see anyone else with red hair are they Americans." Boris shook his head no as he turned back around to face them. "Look I probably shouldn't tell you guys but fine his nickname that he's know for is Rí na Báis which is Irish for there from Ireland but in Russian it's _Korol' smerti._ The king of death he worked with us many times many years ago and he along with the other boys at the table are also from Ireland but there IRA now that's all i'm telling so i'm gonna have a good rest of your night Lagoon company and don't worry we will have a job for you soon." And with that boris left and went to the table full of his fellow countrymen and the Foreigners. Rock looked at how they all acted with one another there seemed to be almost no hostal ded between them whatsoever. Rock and Revy stood up as they put there empty beers on the bar and started to walk out. "We'll catch you later Dutch" Rock said as he took Revy's hand and started to walk out of the yellow flag.

As revy and Rock walked out on of the customers at the end of the bar near the door slapped Revy's ass when they walked by. Revy and Rock turned to look at the man who did it and saw he was not alone as not only did the guys from beside him stand up but a couple more from all over the bar stood up and walked near them. Rock and Revy looked around and saw that they were pretty much cricaled. "Revy nice ass as always but what are you doing with this weak piece of shit. You need a real man like me." He went to grabbed her and was stopped when Rock's own hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He then with his free hand punched the man in the face. When he did that the man fell back his arm on the stool he was sitting on for support as his nose was gushing blood. He wiped the blood away as he looked at him. "Get them don't ruff up the girl to bad." He smiled with that. As his boys took a step forward when they stop as they heard someone clapping everyone looked over at who it was. One of the foreigners was standing with the other red heads and a guys with black hair and one with light brown he smiled as everyone was looking at him. "Hay now there boyos me and me men want in on this little scrap that sound like a plan." He smiled as one of the biggest guys of the nobodys walked up to the red haired man. The man was about half a foot taller than the red head. "Oh and you going to stop us small fry." The red haired men did a frown as he seemed a little nerviosos. "Oh I was only teasing there big guy I have no intentions of fighting you." The bigger man smiled as he let out a chuckle and turned his head to the rest of his goon buddies. Rock and Revy let out a grunt. "Dam there goes any help we were getting." He was shocked for as soon as the bigger man turned his head to look at them the redhead let a powerful right hook go as it knocked the larger man clean out. Rock, Revy as well as everyone else was shocked the weak face the man had we completely gone and replaced with a vicious grin that asked for battle. "Now that the warm up is done time for the fun." He bolstered as the rest of the crew he was with minus the Hotel moscow people all shared the same grins as he did and shared hartey laughter. Rock thought before the fight happened that even with the help of the strangers they were still outnumbered. But it was to late now the fight had begun.

Revy kicked someone that tried to grab her in the knee and as he fell forward. She gave him a knee to the nose. As she broke it Rock gave a upper cut to the guy he punched earlier tho as he did he got kicked in the ribs. He grabbed the leg as he turned and tipped him into one of his buddies but when he turned around he got punched in the eye. He took a step back as he got tackled but one of the goons he was trying to get the man off of him when a boot came out of nowhere and kick the guy on top of him off he looked up to see Dutch as he lowered a hand to Help Rock up. "You alright there I would have came sooner but I had to finish my drink." He smiled as Rock stood up. Rock nodded as he got back into the fight. He was about to charge someone when a body flew through the air and knocked down the guy he was going to get. He looked to see the one who did and saw the Red haired man with a free hand and a limp body in the other as he used the limp man as a weapon he was slamming him into other goons. Rock turned to find the guy who started it only to see him run out of the bar and as he did he yelled for him and his goons to leave "Come on guys it's not worth it let's beat it." And with that they started to run out of the yellow flag waving there white one. Rock wiped the blood from his lip. As they ran out someone elbowed him in the face when his back was turned. Revy and Dutch walked over to him as he brushed himself off he nodded and looked to the one that saved there butt for the most part. He walked up to the one that knocked the big guy out said guy still on the floor. "Hay um thanks for helping out he might have been worse off if you didn't step in and help." The red haired man turned around as he looked at them and smiled. The rest of his crew walked up as well when they started talking. "Ah no worries there kiddo I know what it's like to need a hand when some whelp is picking a fight and has his mates with him more so when you're practicing your women as lovely as yours." He smiled as the rest of his boys started chuckling. Rock smiled as he put his hand out to shake his hand. The man returned the gesture. "Im Rock I know we never really introduced are self on the boat ride here." "Aye i'm Donaven but my lads call me don it's nice to meet you Rock." "LIkewise Donaven Do you mind if I ask why you help beside's just that fact you saw we needed it." The man smiled as the rest of them did. "Oh thats a easy one there we love to fight help at night in the day in the morning in the rain hail hell we love a scrap." Revy smiled as she stood beside Rock. "Now these are my type of people." They all let out a heavy laugh. "Aye and I see the las fills the same." Yelled one of the men as the rest of them nodded there grins never leaving. Dutch left back for his seat as Boris walked up putting a phone back in his pocket. "Donaven that was them they need us back sorry to cut this party short we got to go."They nodded as they went to get there stuff and walk away. "Hay next time we meet I will buy you all a drink." Rock told them as they all stared walking out of the bar and to there respective cars. "You here that boy's we have a new drink buddy." with that they all let out a roar of approval as they got in the there car's. "We will see you around Rock me boy." And with that they drove off as Rock and Revy got into there car. "Well that was fun." Rock said as he and Revy started to drive back home.

Once they made it home and got out of the car they walked up the steps Rock was about to open the door. When he thought back to the drive Revy was silent the whole drive back. He turned the knob but stop as Revy grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her and was slightly taken back as she kissed him on lips. He closed his eyes and kissed back as he moved his hands around her waist and hers around his face as she cupped his cheeks. They broke the kiss and rock smiled as he looked down at her. "Not that i'm going to caplan about it but what was that for." She looked away as she spoke. "I've never really had someone protect me like that and you did it without a gun so that was thank you." He smiled and pulled her chin to face him as he leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled back when he was done and looked down at her as there eyes met. "I would go to hell and kill the devil if it meant to save you Rebecca." She smiled and kissed him once again. "Likewise Okajima" He smiled as they walked in to see benny in the fridge getting a beer. "Hay guys how was your night" Rock looked at him and smiled "Full of interesting developments." "Oh I see well that's interesting." He shared a chuckle with Rock . Rock then waved night to Benny as he and Revy walked to there room for the night. Benny went to sit down in front of the tv as he did he flipped through the channels to try and find something. Not even a hour later Dutch walked as he sat down next to Benny and passed out. Benny could smell the whisky on his breath as he got up and went to bed.

Balalaika and her red haired friend were sitting in the back of a car side by side as Boris and Donovan sat in the driver seat and the passenger seat. "Sofyia mind if I ask a couple of Questions on this nice city." She smiled at his remark as she watched him pull out a cigar. It was vary late in the night but the city was still very much alive. She pulled out the lighter and lit the cigar for him. "Thank you" He said softly as he waited for a response. "Ask away Jacob." "Who's your competitors in this city and there leaders?" "Well are biggest one is with chinese Sun Yee on Triad he's been here longer then I have and was the reason we had a hard time setting up. He's not one to shy away from in the street warfare. And one on one he's a tough customer. After that we have Ronnie The Jaws." "Oh now that's a name." He smiled to him self as she also grinded a bit. "He wears breases he's with the Italians. And he's a little snot. After that it's the Manisarera Cartel there headed by a man named Abrego. Hotel moscow has a ok peace treaty with and the other two Families here so we can't openly support you yet i'm sorry." He smiled and waved it off as he took a puff on his cigar. "Where can I get guns here and I mean a lot and good stuff not the shit on the corner." She pondered it for a moment. "There's a place not far from here called the Rip-off church and they can get you anything you need for the most part." He nodded "Good do you mind showing me the place tomorrow." "It's a date" She smiled as he did. "I would not have it anyother way Miss Balalaika." The car stopped in front of a rather large looking wearhouse. They all stepped out of the car's as they looked around. "You can use this for the time being I also took the liberty of while we were at Dinner to have some of my men you've worked with in the past to stay here along with you and your other solders. I hope you don't mind dear." He smiled at the little nick Name. "Not at all honey thank you so what time can I expect you tomorrow." "Say around noon I have a couple other things to deal with first." "Very well Is Nikolai and Kravchenko here." She was about to say something when they turned to see two people walk out of the warehouse on was about average height with a sharp got the other was bald and rather tall. "If the devil speaks my name then only Death has shown up to greet me." Said the shorter man as he walked up to Jacob and gave him a hug. "Ah Nikolai my friend and Kravchenko it's good to see you." The small man let go as the bald one came up and shook his hand as he nodded his approval to see the man well. "Well I guess that answers your Question." He turned to face Miss Balalaika and smiled. "I guess it does. So will you be off now." She nodded as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. He stepped back and she had a annoyed look in her eyes. "I don't see you for almost 10 years and I get a kiss on the cheek I don't think so." And with that She took a step forward and grabbed him by his suit Jacket and pulled him down to meet her lips. He was a little surprised by this but almost immediately kissed back as his hands moved to the small of her back. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Now that's a good night kiss dear now have a good night I will see you tomorrow." With that she rubbed her fingers on the side of his face and got back in the car as he shut the door for her. "Good night my dear Sofiya." The car drove off and he turned to look at his men the two Ruissons smiled as they started walking back inside the warehouse. The irish men looked a little shocked. "No pair up in twos and walk around the area only a couple blocks out and find some info in small gangs and drug deans now move." They all saluted him and ran of to do as he asked. Donaven walked be side him. "Are things going to go that smoothly sir can we really trust the Russians to help us." Jacob nodded as he took a puff off his cigar. "Yes I would they are good people to have in your corner I worked with them many times over in Afghanistan for a long time and I trust them with anything were Brothers us and them and we will be working very close together so brush up on you Rusion got it." Donovan nodded as he walked with Jacobin to the warehouse.

Balalaika was sitting the car as she looked out the window. She was pulled from her thought's as Brois spoke. "Captain was that a good idea I know you missed him but could you not have waited for a more private setting." "I share your concern Sargent but I Trust him probably more than I should and besides war is coming and he's playing with his own team soon the other Three super powers will fall so it's best to start living life when you can." He nodded know full well that she was right and something in him was glad that it was coming. "Very well captain." She smiled as she pulled out the lighter and looked at it. "Oh this is going to be fun." A evil smile grew on her face as she thought. "And there's no one else I would rather have it with."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came rather quickly as Jacob was standing in front of a mirror Shaving. When a knock came at the door. "Who is it." He spoke bring the razor down just on the edge of his gotte. The door opened and Donovan walked in. Now in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Sir Miss Balalaika is here for you." Jacob nodded as he finished shaving. "Please go show them in and make sure the boys are ready." With that Jacob walked over and put on some Khaki pants. As he did miss Balalaika walked in. "Oh what a nice view." Jacob turned to look at her and then to the window in the room it looked out over the water and dock's with a few boats still there. "Yes I must agree it's is a very beautiful sight not number one in my book but up there." She grinned a bit. "I'm afraid I was not talking about the port." He grinned back at her. "I know." With that she walked up and sat in a chair at the desk in the room as she lit up a cigar. He put a white shirt on as he put a red dress shirt with white pinstripes on over the and tucked it in as he zipped the pants up and put a black belt on. He rolled the sleeves up about half away on his forearm. One of his tatoos just partly showing. He throw on his watch and double shoulder holster. Loading in His dual .357 python's. They were matte black with rosewood handle. He sat on the bed as he put his socks and shoes on. Once finished he walked over to the desk and grabbed a wide brim tan hat it had a black strap and gave the wearer a good amount of shade for the eye's. She stood up and walked over to him as he put a rather large knife on the back pant loop's it just being big enough to reach in a hurry if needed. He grabbed his phone as he and Miss Balalaika walked out to the car. "So how has your morning my dear." "Oh fine a couple of bugs here and there but nothing major." "That's good. So are we off the the Rip-off church you talked about." She nodded as Boris held the car door open and they got in. After he shut the door Him and Donaven got into the driver and passenger seat.

The drive was rather long But he did not mind as him and Miss Balalaika talked about certain strong points that the other family's have. "So the main problem is man power ok that's not too bad." "It's not if it's war in the streets but there able to hold there fronts." He nodded knowing full well how that worked. If his time in the IRA was anything to go by. "So i need to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it." She nodded knowing that there was something. "I'm only here to make a trade deal for gun's and ammo for the IRA." She held a blank stare and was about to say something. When he cut her off. "But i'm leaving the IRA for a short amount of time so start my own set up here and I wanted to make sure that was ok with you. And I ask because most of the boys will be heading back home once the deal is done the only one staying is Donavin and his brother William. So I wanted Nikolai and Kravchenko to work with me permanently." She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I'm a little shocked that you're leaving the IRA. And upset you did not tell me sooner but i'm glad you're not leaving and yes you can have those two and you can set up shop here but you will have to get your own fronts I can give you that wearhouse but that's it got." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Thank you Sofya." "Oh dont think thats it you owe me big time mister."she got close to his face only about a inch or so between there noses as they looked one another in the eye. "I would not have it anyother way my love." A set of car's rolled up to the church and Jacob stepped out of the car first followed by everyone else.

Revy and Rock were sitting inside the church playing cards with Eda and Rico. "Anybody else hear that sounded like some car's rolled up." Everyone looked up and at the door's as Man with a red shirt walked in followed by Miss Balalaika. "Sis what are you doing here." Miss Balalaika smiled as she Rock and Revy. "Oh showing a friend of mine in to meet Eda's boss." As she finished sister Yolanda walked in and looked at the guest. "Ah Sofiya how nice of you to visit who is that you brought with you more trouble I bet." She smiled and faced Jacob. "What's your name son" "Its Jacob Sister i've heard that it's you I Need to speak to for getting hold of some good's." She nodded as she waved for him to follow. Miss Balalaika turned to face him. "We will be outside if you need us." He nodded as he took his hat off and Donovan followed him. Eda stood up as she led Jacob and Donivan to sister Yolanda. Rock and Revy stood up and walked out side. "Where are you two going were playing cards." "Shut it Rico me and Rock are going to say hi to sis." Rico looked a little sad as he sat there by himself. Rock opened the Door for Revy as Miss Balalaika was sitting in the car with the door was open as she was smoking a cigar. Rock pulled out two cig's as he handed one to Revy and lit for her. "Thanks Rocky." He smiled at here as some of the Irish boy's waved to them. They waved back as they walked over to Miss Balalaika. "Hay Sis so I see you got yourself a man nice. It took you long enough tho." "Said the one who just started dating little old Rock over here." Revy was about to say something in return when she was cut off by Miss Balalaika. "And for your information i've had a man for a long time now he just recently made it back so eat it.." Rock let out a chuckle as did Boris. Revy looked at Rock and glared at him. "You're taking her side on this." Rock waved his hands in defence. "No no I just think it's none of our business who she has a relationship with." "Ah Rock the one with the brian's in the little partnership right Revy." Revy was about to talk when Rock cut her off this time. "Now i'm going say your wrong there Miss Balalaika Revy is very smart when she want's." "Oh now look who's being a good boyfriend. Do you mind if I ask how." He smiled as he put his arm around Revy. "There's very few people who have a better know how of gun's then Revy not only that she was a great battle since and is pretty good at math." Miss Balalaika smiled a little as Revy's face turned a little red from Rock's word's. She took a drag on her cigar and ashed it on the Ground as Revy asked her a Question. "Sis out of wanting to know how good is your boy with tho's Big iron's under his arm's they look custom very nice." "He's probably on the same level if not better than Mister Chang." Revy got a little sick. "Better then Chang your messing with me right." "I'm afraid not my dear." Rock seemed deep in thought.

"So you need 200 Ak-47's a hundred rounds of 7.62 hollow points for each one and almost 300 hundred M-27 frag grenades and a custom SVD Dragunov with a rather long list of add on's and a custom FR F1. I must say this is a rather large order. Are you sure you will be able to pay for all of this." "Throw me a rough answer of what i'm looking at." Well I would say around 3 maybe 4." Jacob nodded and pulled out a cigar and lit it with his macth's. "We will give you 2 and a half we want the chinese ones and the grenades cut in half deal." He stuck his hand out to shake her's. She paused for a moment and slowly reached for his hand. "If we keep getting customers as smart as you and Dutch's boy we may be out of business soon." He smiled as he stood up and let Eda Show him and Donavan out. They walked out the Church door and saw that Revy and Rock were still talking to Balalaika. He walked over to them as he sent Donavin over to the boy's to feel them in. "Look you guys are having a party without me feel a little hurt." He joked as he stood next to Boris. "No need for that dear I was just chatting about you to them." "Oh is that so well good things I hope." He looked at Rock and Revy and smiled. "But only dear." He smiled a bit more as he saw the closeness of the two. "So are you to having a good day." "Yeah thanks for asking." Rock smiled liking the politeness of the man. Donaven waved to Jacob and walked over. "Everything is set they have been paid." Jacob smiled and looked at the two. "And now it would seem we must be off. But before I go let your boss the black gentleman that we will need his services tomorrow to take a couple of my men back to where you picked us up from. Now have a nice rest of your day." He finished as he smiled at them and got in the back of the car with Miss balalaika. Boris shut the door. As he and Donovan got in after them. Rock and Revy walked back into the church as Eda stood there waiting for them. Rock looked on as the car's pulled out and off before he turned to Eda. "Did everything go well." "He's a smart bastard that's for sure but yeah he's a lot more level headed than old Two hand's over here." She smiled as Revy groned. "Ah come on really the only one on my side to day is Rock here that's sad." "Hay" They all shared a chuckle. And walked back inside to finish playing card's.

It was later that night and Rock and Revy were driving home the window's down and the radio playing low in that background more or less just louder then the motor. "So what do you think." Rock looked away from the road and at her for a sec before turning back to the road. "I think you suck t card's." He chuckled a bit as she playful punched him in the arm. "No you dummy about." "Where to eat I was thinking pizza i'm not really in the mood to get drunk." She let out a groen. "No about " "Oh well he seems like a nice change of pace he's different that's for shore but he also older than we are by a good amount mostly around Miss Balalaika's age or maybe even Dutch's but his person's makes me weary and he's someone we should keep an eye on at least." She nodded and took a puff on a smoke she had. "I agree pizza would be good." She let a smirk cross her face as she looked over at Rock and saw his reaction. "And about what you said. If he's known Sis that long and he's half as good as she's said then it's someone to look out for." They reached the house and got out of the car and walked up the steps and in the the house. Dutch was sitting with his feet on the table he had a book and was smoking a cig. He looked up at the two as they walked in. "hay guys" "Hay Dutch um the Irish guy we picked up yesterday said he's going to need us tomorrow I don't know if you got a call or not." He nodded as he ashed his cig in the ashtray in front of him. "I got the call for that about a hour ago he pays quite well he said we might face some trouble tomorrow tho." Rock was in the cation ordering Pizza as Revy sat on the Sofa talking to him. "What type of Trouble we talking about." "Merc's at most he said so I need to go load up the boat benny will be back in a bit to help so just save me some pizza." With that he put his book down Just as Benny pulled up. He walked out the front door and and down the steps as they both walked to the boat. Rock Came and sat next to Revy as he put his feet on the table. She followed suit but put her feet over his as he put his arm around her shoulder. She crossed her arms and leaned down to put her head on his chest. They Sat there watching tv when a knock came at the door. "That's probably the pizza." He went to move when Revy stopped him. "I got it." She stood up and answered the door. She handed the guy a 20 and brought the pizza in front of them. He leaned up and Grabbed a slice as he leaned back and ate it. She did the same as she got back in her spot and relaxed. "Revy I don't know if I should tell you this but something has been bothering me." She sat up and looked at him a hint of concern in her eye's. "You can tell me anything Rock." He nodded as he took a deep breath. "I think i've meet that guy before and I don't know from where but he seems so familiar and I can't remember from where but it's eating at me." she looked confused. "You mean the pizza guy or ." He smiled a little bit knowing she was trying to lighten the mood. "No and it feel's like from when I lived back in Japan and I was younger but I can't remember." She rubbed his chest and laid back in her spot on him. "It will come to you in time I would not let it bother you too much." He nodded and went back to watching tv. As she fell asleep in her spot.

Jacob and Sofiya were sitting in a room it was dimly lit as the only light that was being given off was that of a lamp in the corner. They were across one another. Each smoking a cigar there was music in the back. No words played only the sound of violins and a piano. He rubbed the scar that covered the right side of his face. It started from his cheek and moved upped covering his eye and stopping short of his hair and getting his ear tho it was still there it was very damaged. "Do you remember how I got." She nodded "Yes I do that was a sad day." "That it was but it was also a happy one. You know there were times that I hoped you forgot about me and moved on or maybe I just died back there." "Oh and why is that." "Look at me i'm just as ugly as all those years ago. And you still as beautiful i'm a little envious of you." she took a drag on her cigar. And glared at him with tho's dead eye's. "I don't want to ever hear that again got it. Your that same handsome man that left with my heart all those years ago. And if I would have found out you got with someone I would've had that bitch killed I did not survive this long to see you again for nothing you hear me. This world is full of shit you must learn to take and that there is no use in crying about it want to know who taught me that YOU thats who YOU NO ONE ELSE. So don't ever think I would want anyone else then you got it. Your mine and mine alone." He took a puff as he ashed it off still looking at her. "And if anyone deserves better it's you not me." He took a more serious look in his eye's. "Now that is a joke I'm the luckiest man on earth to have you the way I do I must have been one amazing guy in my past life to get you I mean it." "You're wrong look at me i'm old and and covered in scars that's not sexy or hot or anything it's just not good i'm Broken good's Jacob. I thought when I saw you again I would not be as old or so battle rendered." "And that's where you're wrong yet again I love a women with a body that can tell a story. And no matter how hard I try you are still the first and most beautiful thing i've ever seen. The sun rise's only so that it may grace your form with light. I've seen the world and i've yet to see anything that comes close to your Beauty." He was now standing in front of her his cigar left in the ashtray. She put her's down and stood up to kiss him. They moved from the place they were standing to a love seat off to the side. Her tongue asked for entire in to his mouth as there lip lock started to intensify. Her hands moved to undo his shirt as he held a firm grip on her ass.

They continued for a couple of minutes kissing and feeling each other up. His shirt on the floor and belt undone her shirt off and in her bra. He reached up to undo her bra as he kissed her neck when a knock came at the door. He let out a low growl. She paused and looked at a moment before looking at the door. "This better be important or I swear I might just shoot someone." "Like wise." He put his shirt back on and fixed his belt and answered the door. He gave boris a vary pissed look. Balalaika got herself fixed as she stood next to him. "What is it boris." "Mister Chang is here to see you." She gave Jacob a look as he put the rest of his stuff on and walked to the door. "We can finish are meeting tomorrow then my Dear." He kissed her forehead and she frowned. "Very well that god damn man always seems to ruin something. Boris please make sure he get's home safe." "Yes mam." "Bye sofiya." He waved and walked down the hallway when Mister Chang walked in the hallway. Jacob stopped and looked at him and smiled. He had two bodyguards with him and he grinned at Balalaika. "Hey there fry face who's this a new merc you hired he look's tuff." Jacob stopped mid walk and looked at him his smile turning into a sick grin. "I'm sorry what did you just call her." he turned to Face Mister Chang. Mister Chang getting a better look at his scare as he also grinded just a bit more than before. "Oh a second fry face I must say I didn't think she could get a man with her look's." He let out a chuckle as looked at him. Jacob eyed him and his two bodyguards and before Mister chang could blink Jacob pulled out his two Revolvers and shot his two bodyguards in there shoulder. Mister Chang blinked and was about to Reach for his but stopped when He heard Two Hammers pull Back. He glared at Jacob and let of a Grunt as he pulled his hands away from his halters. "Reach for them boy and I will but more hole's in you then swiss cheese you get it." Mister Chang said nothing and just glared at the man. "Now I don't want there to be bad blood but you owe Miss balalaika an apology you get it." "You kill two of my men and you think i'm going to apologize." "There not dead go on take a look I just nicked there shoulder's as so we could have a better talk and you could understand y point I don't play games Understand." He turned his head and saw that they were rolling back and forth in pain as they grabbed there wounds. He looked back at Jacob and smiled. "Miss Balalaika i'm sorry about the insult it won't happen again." He looked back at Jacob who nodded as he put his gun's up just as quick as he pulled them. "Thank you now Boris do you mind helping these men to your infirmary I can show myself out." He nodded and walked over to help the men up." "Now Mister Chang would you like to start are meeting." Mister Chang turned to look at Miss Balalaika and nodded before he turned back to Jacob. "What's your name. Because this is not over you here me." Jacob smiled a little. "Just call me Rí na Báis." And with that Jacob walked out of view leaving two wounded men and a very angry looking Mister Chang. Miss Balalaika looked at Mister Chang and chuckled a little. "You should work on your timing." "Oh well I will keep that in mind next time."

Jacob made it back and smiled when he saw Will sitting outside reading a book. "Ayo there Will whos watch." He looked up at Jacob and smiled a bit. "Slow im about to trade off with Nikolai. And if I can be blunt for a moment." "Sure i've known you long enough." "Well why are we setting up hear and leaving Ireland." "Because here we have the full support of the Russian's and if we set up here where it's easy we can fund the IRA better plus Miss Balalaika is here and i'm not leaving again." Will seemed to understand as he nodded and looked up when Nikolai came out. "Hey there Jacob." "Hay there Nikolai how are you." "I'm good did you just get back From boss's place." "More like ex bosses I talked to her earlier today and you and Kravchenko now work for me you can ask her tomorrow if you want why me and the boys are gone to drop the one's leaving off." He nodded as Will got out of the seat and let him sit down. "Very well" with that Jacob and Will walked in to see Donovan and Kravchenko arm wrestling it was a close match as neither of them budged. The rest of the men were betting on the two. "Come on Donavan your Irish let them know we don't play." Jacob shouted as the rest of the started yelling. He sat across from them at the other end of the table. Both men let a mighty yell loses and Kravchenko managed to slam Donovan's hand down. Some of the men let out a sigh and a couple clapped as they won the bet. He stood up and walked over to Kravchenko and put a hand on his shoulder. "My turn I got to bring the red head's back." The ones who won let out a groan and the one's who losses clapped. "Yaeh Jacob has this." Donovan moved out of the way and Jacob took his seat across from him. They readied them self and began Jacob's arm flexed and it looked as if it became steel as Kravchenko tried. His arm shook as he tried to push with all his might. Jacob's arm gave slightly and then he slumped Kravchenko's arm down almost pulling him over the table. They all shared a chuckle as jacob wiped the sweat off his brow. "Almost got me that time." "Right and next time I will also be able to fly.." "Maybe" The man smiled a little bit. "Know then you guy's leave tomorrow some of you so sleep well and be merry tonight I will see you in the morning as i'm coming with you." The men nodded as he left.

Morning came quickly and Jacob was glad for it. As he got dressed he throwed on some jeans and a t-shrit with the flag of Ireland on it. He put on some tan combat boots and his black cap as he grabbed a duffle bag by the door and walked out to see his men in formation with similar clothes on loose shirts and jeans. "Alright boys are we ready to move out. They yelled in unison. "Sir yes Sir" "Good now let's move out" Kravchenko and Nikolai having already left. They left and Got in a black van left for them by miss Balalaika. Donivan drove as Jacob sat in the passenger seat Will in the back. It did not take long for them to reach the Lagoon Company. They walked up to the boat to be greeted by Dutch who shook Jacob's hand As the rest of the boy's got in the boat. "You don't mind if I sit on deck while we're traveling do you." "You're paying me so sit where you like." Jacob nodded as he sat by the Stern of the boat. Rock Came up and stood in the top cockpit as he looked at Jacob. He lit a cig as the boat pulled off and out of the port. "Mister Jacob do you mind if I ask you a couple of Questions." Jacob lit a cigar and faced him his back resting on the tank. He crossed his legs and opened his Duffel bag and pulled out a flask. "I Was waiting for you to start so shot." He took a puff and a swig from his flask as he smiled at Rock. "Miss Balalaika said she's known you for a long time I take it you were in Afghanistan together." "Yeah almost 10 years ago. Why you asking." "why was the IRA In afghanistan working with the russians." "We needed allies to help against the British and they were the most easily available. And for the record Only me and my team were there no more or less." Rock nodded as he took a drag on his Cig. "Is that where you got that scar on your face." He nodded and took another swig from his flask. "And something tells me you were only here to get more arm's for the IRA right." "I was but things changed rather quickly and now i'm taking over." Rock finished his cig and flicked the bud out into the water. "And the one's we may go up against are more than just merc's there British soldiers." "I would think not but that's a possibility why do you think I came." He was about half way done with his cigar when he took a deep inhale. "How long have you been with the IRA." "Oh since I was about 16 or so they killed everyone in my family so I did the only thing within reason I could think of and joined." Rock nodded and looked out over the water. "Thank you for answering my questions Mister Jacob." "No problem but now it's my turn." Rock looked a little shocked but stayed anyways. "You're from Japan right you ever meet a man with the last name Okajima. He had two boy's and a nice wife. I was there before I ever went to Afghanistan I was a lot younger then but his boy's were only about 10 maybe older I don't know but you look like one of those boy's."

Rock was shocked did this man really know his father was he that man from so many years ago. "What did he look like." "He had dark brown hair wore glasses and had a little scar under his left eye." "How do you know that man." "I told you I was there vary many years ago looking for something." "Well that's my father so you're that man who came so many years ago." Jacob looked a little shocked. "So you came here of all places and you remember me i'm surprised to say the least." "yeah and i'm surprised you're alive." He smiled a little as he patted the spot beside him. "Come have a seat we have some catching up to do." Rock slowly walked over and sat next to him and took a swig from the flask as Jacob offered it to him. "So my boy how were all those years in Japan. I Know it's been awhile since i've been there but those couple of months I was. I liked it." He took another Puff from his cigar and finished off the flask as he put it back in his duffel bag. "Well I haven't been there in a year or so but last time I went it was nice tho I never saw my parents they think i'm dead." "Oh something tells me there was a boss who did not care too much about Employ safety." Rock nodded as he lit another cig. They looked up to see Revy walking over to them. "Good job Rock geting was some merc work are you." "Oh are you two mercs on the side." "Rock nodded as he offered Revy a cig. "Her more or less I just started using a weapon I tag along because we're partner's. She's the one who works the guns." "Oh come on there baby you sell yourself short. There is no better word man round here then Rock here he has away with people and can cook up a plan better than anyone if he has the right info that is." Jacob nodded as he pulled a bottle of whisky from his Duffle bag. "Well if that's so then I will have some work for you two when we get back." They nodded and each took a swig from the bottle when he offered them some. They were about an hour or two in there trip they spent that time just talking about each other's homes and what not when Benny came in over the radio. "Hey guys we got company about 300 clicks out." Revy nodded as she looked up at them. "Benny says we have guests on there way." Jacob looked at her as he took another swig. "How many and of what are we looking at." She repeated that to Benny. "It looks to be two Boats and a light chopper." She repeated that to Jacob. He nodded and looked at Rock. "Would you please go get Will and Donivan tell the rest to stay down below also let your know captain that we need not stop for anyone." Rock stood up and walked below as Jacob Grabbed his Duffle bag and pulled out a Galil and a couple mags for it as he put a vest on to hold the mag's. He looked at Revy as she pulled out a RPG. "I see you have gone up against this type of things before." She nodded and throw Rock a FN FAL. "Sweety dont throw it in the water this time." Revy let out a chuckle as Rock rubbed the back of his head holding the gun in his free hand. Donivan and Will Came up Donivan had a Bar with a couple mag's in his vest. Will had a M16 and mag's in his vest. "Sir where do you want us." Jacob looked at the two and smiled. "I want you two to watch the ship and make sure they don't set foot on board when we get close enough I will handle one of the boats Rock,Revy I need you two to get the other one if my gut is right then these are SBS." Will and Donovan nodded as Revy looked at him funny. "What in the Hell is SBS." "Special Boat Service there like navy seals but for the british." Jacob looked impressed as Rock was the one who answered. "Yes so that's why I want you two on the same boat." They all nodded as Donavan set the biopod on his gun and Readied himself to lay hate down range. Will stood by his brother taking a sip from his Flask as he loaded his rifle. Rock stood beside Revy as she loaded the RPG.

The boat was Moving fast as in the distance they saw the outline of the approaching boats and chopper. A couple more minutes passed when the two boats pulled alongside them. "Stop the boat you're transporting Wanted Criminals we will use deadly force if you do not stop." When he finished Revy popped up and Shot the RPG at the Chopper. It almost missed but managed to hit the back ruter as it started to lose control. "Good hit now Will, Donovan lay down covering fire for Rock and Revy." They both started firing at the boat on there right braking some of windows. "Revy have Dutch pull the boat closer to the right then the left." She nodded as she moved her hand to her headset and tossing down the RPG. The boat moved closer to the one on the right and Rock looked at Revy as she pulled out her two cutlasses. He chambered a round as he followed Revy as she started sprinting and jumped off there boat and onto the other one. When she was in the air she shot two of the men on the boat while screaming "Hell yeah baby it's go time." Rock landed and after she did and had a hard time staying on his feet. "Come on Rock get that ass in high gear come on." She grabbed his shirt and throw him out of the way of some guys shooting at them. She shot them and looked a Rock with a crazed look in her eye's. "Come on Honey Move your ass." He pulled himself together and shot someone as they turned the corner. She saw who he shot and helped him up as they started making there way to the control room. They shot anyone getting in there way. Jacob Saw they made it on the boat ok and turned to Will and Donovan as the boat started making its way to the other one. "Will, Donovan Keep covering fire for those two got it." "Yes sir we got." Will said with pride as he saw Jacob leaning into his duffel bag pulling out a machete and put it on his waist as he put the Galil over his shoulder and pulling out one of his .357's and running to jump on to the boat. He shot three of the crew and another three when he landed. He pulled his Galil up and emptied a clip on four of them as they ran out from a door. He put the Revolver back in its home as he dropped the empty mag of the galil and loaded in a new one in. "Oh boy you guys picked the wrong boat." He made his way to the control room running into very little trouble. Rock ducked behind a wall as Revy slid out and shot the two shooting at Rock. "Thanks Revy" "No problem Rock." When she finished Rock let a couple rounds off hitting one guy in the head the other in the chest and leg. He dropped the empty mag and put the strap over his shoulder and walked up to one of the men he killed and picked up his gun and mages. He looked at Revy who stared at it for a moment. "That's a CF SFW it has a times 4 ACOG scope and force grip with a sling and holds 30 rounds but the mage they seem to be useing looks bigger so I would say 45 instead and it shoots 5.56. It's not a bad gun I would keep it if I were You." He smiled at her as he pulled the slid back making sure there was a round in there and kissed her cheek. "My walking gun book." They shared a chuckle as they each shot someone coming around the corner. "You bet your ass." They smiled and continued there way to the control room. Jacob leaned out from around a corner and ducked his head right back when the gunshots hit the wall he was behind. "You boys best bet is to jump and swim and hope I don't chase you."He chuckled to himself when he heard one Jump off. "Looks like the rest die." He let out a yawn as he jumped and rolled out hitting his targets square in the chest. One jumped out of the way as he popped up behind a box only to received a bullet right between the eye´s. Jacob quickly ran into a open door on the boat as a moment later the spot he was standing was now covered with holes. Jacob turned as he jumped back and started shooting the rest of the ammo in that mag in the Galil and ducked behind the wall as one of the soldiers who got hit fell died and the other hid behind the wall of the doorway. ¨Run round we can box him in don't let him get to the control room." Jacob smiled as he shot another two crew running by with his other .357 ¨I don't think boxing me in is a good idea boys¨.

Rock turned a corner and ran forward firing a couple rounds before jumping behind a corner and Revy shooting the men who were focusing on Rock dead. He nodded and opened a door that leadeth into the control room. They looked around and saw no one was there. ¨So Rock how do we take it out just start shooting shit." Rock looked deep in thought when another door opened and they both jumped behind Cover. Rock started shooting at them and hit one in the leg and one of the other's in the chest. ¨Revy cover me and take them out I have a idea.¨ ¨I got you covered Rock just move quickly." He ran out into the hallway they were just in and looked through the dead body's and found a couple grenades. He ran back to Revy as she finished off the last of the guys even shooting the one Rock shot in the leg by pumping the rest of a clip in his chest. "Revy I got four grenades this should be all we need." She looked at him a little funny. "What we throw them in here as we jump off or something." He nodded as he handed her two. ¨Come on i'm ready to get the fuck out of here." She nodded and they sprinted through an open door. They cleared the doorway and over the side railings. Revy pulled both pin's with her mouth as she turned to the open door and chucked both Rock did the same but garbed Revy and turned his body as a Group of SBS ran out of the door and started shooting at there falling form's. Rock screamed in pain as he got shot in the left thigh and upper back. Will and Donivan quickly ended the SBS men as they saw Rock and Revy land. The four grenades went off and a piece of glass flew out and landed in Rock's right calf. He landed with a gron on the deck of there boat. The ship they jumped from slowed down and vired of to the right almost dead in the water. They looked to the boat that kept paced only to see Jacob Hanging out of the window the boat he was on started to speed up and he yelled for them to slow down Revy quickly moved her hand to the ear piece as theres started to slow down slightly. She was wondering what he was doing till she looked ahead of her as Dutch told her they were going to have to turn or crash the boat. She looked ahead of them and saw the large rock the top of it covered with green plant life she looked back to Jacob and saw him kick a man in the face and Jump over the railing and fly through the air he turned mid fall and pulled out his dual .357's and started shooting the men that chased after him. Will and Donavin turned there guns on the men and wasted the rest of there ammo on them as the bullets hit the boat most of the men who were not dead ran back inside to try and save the boat. Jacob laded as the PT boat that turned to avoid the rock in front of them. They all watched as even Rock managed to sit up at the sight. The boat Jacob jumped off of went full speed and crashed in the the rock the bow crushing like a soda can under a boot. Most of the men Jumping before it hit. After a second the boat exploded and a large part of the rock it hit fell on the now worthless vessel. Jacob let out a chuckle as he looked around. "Is everyone alright no one hit." "I am pretty bad I think." They looked at Rock as Revy rushed over to him. "Rock were you hit." "My back mostly." Jacob turned him around and looked at Will and Donivan. "Move him below deck onto his stomach on a table now." "yes sir." They set down there weapons and moved him. He walked over to his bag and grabbed his first ad kit and the half full bottle of whisky. He walked below deck and to where they put Rock. He walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take his shirt and pants off we need to close the wounds." Will nodded and cut his shirt off and the back part of his pants. "Now rock drink some of this trust me it will help." Rock nodded and took some big gulps from the bottle. He handed it back to Jacob as he took a swig and poured the rest on his wounds. Rock bit back a scream and grabbed the side of the table. "Boy its ok to let it out this is going to hurt." Revy grabbed his hand as she looked him in the eye's. "You're going to be ok Rock just relax baby." He nodded again. Jacob pulled out a pair of tweezers and dived into the back wound and pulled out the bit of lead that stopped on his shoulder. Rock screamed a little and relaxed as he felt the tweezers leave his body. But screamed again when he felt them in his left thigh again. But once again let out a deep breath as they were gone. He grunted when he felt the Glass get pulled from his other leg. "Alright my boy the worst is over now to sow and bandage you up. He turned and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some of it on the three wounds and rock grunted as he did. He then wiped the wounds and started to sow them up. Rock was a lot comer during this. When Jacob finished bandaging him up he took a breath as he wiped the sweat from his face it now covered in more blood than before. Revy looked at Jacob and was shocked that he looked like a mad doctor covered in blood but pushed the thought out of her head when Rock tried to sit up. "Slow down boyo Revy are there any cloths for him I don't think any of mine will fit him. She nodded and left to go get him cloths. Rock looked at Jacob and was shocked to see him bleeding to. "Jacob you got hit as well." Jacob looked down and smiled. "It would seem so sweet tho Balalaika is not going to be to happy oh well." He let out a chuckle and took his vest and Shirt off. "Man and I really liked this shirt to." Rock was shocked this man not only saved his life but brushed off his own wound. Rock looked at him making sure that was the only wound he had and when he found no others he was amazed to see the man's tattoos he was covered in them along with scars. He brushed the thought off and decided to ask about them later. Jacob sat down and pulled the Lead out of his side and sewed it up himself as he wrapped the bandages around himself Revy walked in and handed Rock some jeans and a red hawaiian shirt. He looked at Revy who had a face of don't you dare say no and ha I got you to wear it. He let out a groan as he changed his clothes not caring that the others were in the room as he was still in his boxer's. "Will go up and get my bag it has a shirt in there for me." Will nodded as he left and went to go get it. When he came back down he pulled out a green hawaiian shirt and put it on smiling at Rock. They all let out a chuckle as she stood up and walked over to Rock and put his hand on the shoulder that was not hit. "Good job out there boyo same goes for you other three as well. Rock nodded as Jacob walked out to go to the deck of the boat for the rest of the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Rock walked and stood on the deck of the boat as it pulled into the dock. His body still in much pain as he drank some more whisky. "You keep drinking like that you're going to turn Irish." Rock let out a chuckle as he turned and watched the people they were taking get out of the boat. Will and Donovan in front of them. "Will you and Donivan take the boys to the drop off and come back so we can leave i'm going to stay here and help Revy and Rock watch the boat while Dutch and Benny go get whatever it is there getting so hurry back I don't want them to be waiting on us." They both nodded as the rest of the men walked off waving goodBye to Jacob and the lagoon Company. Dutch and Benny standing on the dock be side the boat and Revy walking up next to Rock. "Me and Benny are getting fuel. When we get back we should make it home by nightfall." Jacob nodded as Will and Donaven got into a van with the rest of the Boy's. Dutch looked on for a moment as he and Benny started walking off the dock's Leaving Rock, Revy, and Jacob On the boat. Jacob watched them leave as he went below deck. Rock turned to look as Revy jumped off. "Rock im going to get something to drink from the shop you want something." He paused for a moment and nodded. "Just some water I think we're out." She waved and walked on. Jacob came back up to the deck of the boat with his duffel bag and found a nice spot as he took out a box and his Galil. Rock looked at him and slowly sat down across from him as he took a sip on the bottle in his hand. Jacob said nothing as he started to take apart his gun. His two revolvers still on his sides and the Hawaiian shirt top button was undone. Rock was able to see part of more tattoos under the shirt but focused on the ones on his arms. He had a rather large skull on the top side of his right forearm there was a crown on its head and fire in its eye's. Around his wrist there was a band the was meant to look like rope. He had some names on the underside of his right arm and you could see the bottom of a tattoo on his upper right arm tho his shirt covered it. On his left arm he had a sleeve of flaming skulls and souls that went from his mid forearm and wrapped around and most likely went to his shoulder. He had a ring tattooed around his ring finger on his left hand and a pair of crossed swords on the space between his thumb and pointer finger. Jacob noticed him staring and pulled out a cigar and lit it with his matches as rock pulled out a cig. "If you have something to ask spit it out boyo." Rock took a puff of his cig and smiled. "Just wondering if there's any meaning behind your tattoos is all." Jacob Nodded as he already had his gun in pieces and was cleaning them. "Well the one on the top half is to show i'm the king of Death hence the nickname. The one around my wrist is to show that i'm tied to this life till death. The names are that of my family who died in the battle of Lanadoon. The other is a sleeve dedicated to all the lives i've taken." He smiled as Rock smiled as well. "What about the two on your hand." Taking a puff off his cigar with it still in his mouth as the gun was now being put back together. "The cross swords show that i'm always in a constant stalemate with my life. The ring is to show that i'm already taken." "Oh and I would say to this life but something tells me it's miss Balalaika." Jacob chuckled his cigar still in his mouth as he pulled the slide back on his Rifle. He set it down glad with his work as he pulled his cigar out and ashed it off the side of the boat. "You're much smarter than I remember." They shared a Laugh as Revy came back with a Bag of stuff. Rock helped pull her on to the boat.

Jacob put his Galil up and started working on one of his revolvers. Rock sat back down as Revy Sat beside him. "So Jacob how did you get to be a badass besides joining the IRA and fighting alongside sis." Jacob looked up from his gun at Revy as he took a drag on his cigar. "I was in the states for a little bit worked with some ex-seals and Delta. Was in Japan for a little and trained in swordsmanship and stealth tho I dont use it much. Then I trained with the Kurdish troops in Iraq. Then I teamed up with Balalaika in Afghanistan. Then in the time after that I just kept running ops on SAS and SBS. In Belfast and Newcastle." Revy nodded as she smoked her cig. "Ight you know you're pretty open about your past there man." He smiled and worked on his other revolver. "Yeah I guess I am. I like it that way being honest tho not as fun as lying but easier and i'm lazy so it work's." He smiled as Revy chuckled and Rock snickerd. "Jacob how are you lazy that workmanship on the SBS back there said different." Jacob looked back up at Revy as Rock just sat there enjoying the breeze. "I am I like to sleep, read, and sleep some more oh and drinking. That's about it. Thinking about it now if my family never died when they did or how they did I would have never joined the IRA." He seems to take on a more somber look as he thought about the past and his family. "Tho" He spoke with no small amount of pride and a little regret. "If it were not for that I never would have met my dear Sofya. She's made many things much easier to do and overcome." Rock nodded and relaxed his back on the boat taking in the sun. Revy stard at Jacob For a monument. "How did you stay loyal to her for so long I Heard there was a nice gap of time for the last time you saw one another." He put his Revolver up making sure they were both loaded. "Well I would hate to be the woman who got in her way of what she wanted. She's vary possessive. As am I all tho much less than her. She would kill just about anyone who I guess tried to take me from her. And since i'm back I doubt she would let me go. Its funny i dont have anyone but her kicking my door in for my love." Revy smiled and let out a chuckle as she looked at Rock who was sleeping. His face covered in the warm sun light. "I use to feel the same way there Irish I used to think I was going to be alone for ever then this piece of work came along." She points to the still sleeping Rock. "Tho your not that bad looking so I can see why sis wants you nice and strong built tho a bit too big for my taste I like them lean." Jacob chuckled as he finished his cigar and flicked it into the sea. "Far enough and thank you for the compliment. If i'm being honest you're very good looking Rocks a very lucky man. Tho I will say in my opinion your not my type I like scars and a woman who smokes cigars plus Miss Balalaika is the most beautiful women in the world." She chuckled a bit as she lit another cig. "Well think you Irish I would like to think i'm the lucky one. And he got stuck with me more than anything i'm a cures." They shared a chuckle.

Dutch and Benny came back as Dutch pulled a trolley with a large tank on the back as one of the front wheels was loose making a noise that woke Rock up. He sat up as he saw Revy's head in his lap and her asleep. He looked to where Jacob was and saw him on the end of the Dock with his feet over the edge as he was on the phone. He looked back to Benny as he was pumping gas in the boat. Dutch was walking down into the haul when he stopped and looked at Rock. "Everything Good with are Client." Rock nodded as Revy rolled over in her sleep hugging Rock bring him to her. Dutch let out a snicker as he waved his hand and walked Below deck. Benny finished pumping gas and started pulling the trolley back up the dock. Jacob stood up from his spot looking at the water turning to walk back to the boat still on the phone. "Yes we Ran into Trouble I told you this already lass come on who do you think I am a beginner." He hung his head as he pulled out a cigar lighting it with his matches holding the phone with his shoulder and face. "Are you crazy no i'm not telling you who it was but don't worry I will be back tonight and we can go out." Rock layed there hearing what Jacob was saying as he hopped back on the deck. Rock looked at him and was wondering who he was talking to when he nodded and took a puff on his cigar. "Yeah yeah you can pick the place i'm still learning the city." Revy rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Jacob standing on the phone and her hugging Rock. She blushed a little as she let go of Rock and sat up. Rock did the same but when he had his back supported on the outer wall of the topside cockpit he pulled her next to him with his arm around her waist. "Yes yes I know I won't be late and I will wear something decent like useful but I better not see you in that normal suit you wear and have a 100 of. Were something a bit more casual." He nodded one more time and hung the phone up as he turned to Rock and Revy. They shared a small smile. "Was that Miss balalaika." He nodded as he took a seat across from them. "You and sis got a big date." He nodded and took a puff from his cigar as they heard a van pull up to the egea of the dock. Jacob turned and saw Donovan and Will get out of the Van they borrowed. They walked down the dock there guns on there backs. Donivan pulled out a cig and handed one to his brother and pulled another one out and put it in his mouth. He then lit it with a cheap gas station lighter then he lit his brothers. Revy helped pull Will up who then helped Donivan. She walked below deck as Will and Donivan followed her. "I'm going to tell Dutch that were good to go." Benny then came back and hopped on the boat as it started up. He looked at Rock then at Jacob who both should no signs of moving from there spots. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked below deck. Jacob fixed his bag and used it as a pillow as he tilted his hat down to cover his eyes and folded his arms. The cigar still sat in his mouth as he kept taking puffs on it the ash growing ever longer if only slightly. Revy came back up to where they were and walked to Rock as he waved his hand for her to sit with him. As she went to sit Rock pulled her into his lap. She was about to say something when he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. "He's trying to sleep i think." She nodded and relaxed. The boat started and pulled off. Jacob throw the rest of his cigar into the water as he passed out for the ride back.

The sun was just starting to set as the boat pulled into the dock. When the boat pulled in Jacob sat up and put his legs over the edge of the boat and hopped off when it was close to the dock edge. He leaned up and pulled his duffle bag off the boat and opened it to pull out a small black bag a bit bigger then his hand. When Dutch came to the deck Jacob tossed the black bag at him and he caught it. He unzipped it and saw nothing but silver coins. He looked back up to Jacob as he put his duffle bag over his shoulder. Will and Donivan getting off the boat and following after him. He yelled back to Dutch without turning or stopping. "That's the rest of your pay and a bonus of a very good job boyo and tell the other two I will be back in a week or so for them to do a job." Dutch had a grin on his face as he shook his head. "Thats a man I like doing work for." He turned to look at Rock and Revy. and was about to wake them up when Benny walked up to the deck looking at the bag of silver coins. "Is that from are Client." Benny had a look of shock on his face as Rock answered. "Yes it was." Dutch turned to Rock and saw that Revy was still asleep. "So I take it you heard him then." Rock nodded as he stood up and putting Revy into a piggy back spot as he Jumped off the boat. He landed and let out a Groan and panting a little as he set himself and started walking to the lagoon building. "I will tell Revy when she wakes up." He said quietly turning to face them before finishing his walk to the building. Dutch turned to Benny. "Get the stuff and bring it inside then do what you want but tomorrow i'm going to need you to find a good price for the silver ok. Benny nodded as he went back below deck. Dutch grabbed a few of the things Rock left out from there little shoot out with the SBS but stopped at his new gun and decided to bring it in with him. He jumped off the boat just as Benny came out with a book bag on his back and another one in his left hand. In his right was a notebook. Benny Jumped off and followed after Dutch as they walked inside. Rock set Revy down on her bed. He turned to go take a shower when a hand reached out and grabbed him. He turned and saw Revy glaring at him. "Where do you think your going mister." He chuckled a bit. "I'm going to take a shower I smell like sweat, blood and whisky ." She grew a feral smile as she pulled him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him being sure to not hit his wounds any as she had her face right above his as she spoke in a husky whisper. "That's the best kind of scent you know how I get after a job like what we had and when you put me on your back all I could do was smell it." She leaned forward a bit more and bit his ear a little. He let out a groan mix of pain and of pleasure. Pain do to the weight on his wounds and pleasure do to his growing erection that Revy was rubbing against as he likes things rough. Just as Revy did normally after there lovemaking both of there bodys would be covered in cuts, bruises and bitemarks tho mostly Rock. As if they had a fight rather than sex. "Come on Revy I need a shower I haven't had one in like 2 maybe 3 days." Revy stopped nibbling on his ear and looked at him. Her look becoming more serious. "Im I not good enough for you or something Rock is there something wrong with me. We have been in this Relationship for a while now and we have only fucked four times and every time we're done you have this look on your face like you regret it or something. And I think it's because I told you I was raped. Is that why you don't want to because of that." She got off of him and stood up a couple of feet from the bed. Rock sat up and looked at her. "No Revy I would never I…" He paused for a moment not sure of what to saw and stunned that she was thinking that. "What ever Rock im going to get something to drink." she turned and made it about a step before she was locked in a tight hug from behind her. "Revy I was only stunned i'm sorry. But look I would never think different of you ever because of something that you could not control. I.." He paused for another moment. Revy turned and got out of the hug. "What Rock you just what don't wont to date any more you done with me like everyone else." Her eyes getting slightly watery. But she was getting madder as she bared her teeth. She was about to say something else when Rock took a step forward and closed the distance. He kissed her as best he could pouring all of his feeling for her in that one kiss. His left arm snaked its way around her waist to stop her from backing up as his right hand cupped her cheek. She melted into the kiss slightly. He pulled back slightly giving him enough room to talk.

She still had a mad look on her face tho not as bad as she was at least in Rocks eyes. "Revy I love you. I love you more then anything else with every ounce of my being I love you. And im sorry im so sorry I made you feel that way. But the reason behind us not having more um...sex is because I know you were raped even tho it was when you were still a kid it happened and I just feel that you may see me as him or like him and then leave me thats why im hesitant." Revy changed from mad to pretty much in tears. She could not remember the last time she felt like this she never liked feeling like this but she did not know any other way to feel. She kissed Rock and hugged his neck. They kissed for a couple of minutes. Rock kissing back tho shocked as they just stood there. She finally stopped and pulled back her tears gone and her much comer. "Rock Im sor.." She did not finished as Rock leaned back in and kissed her. He pulled back after a couple of seconds. "Don't apologize just say you love me to." She smiled. " I love you Rock I really do and I don't want you to ever feel that way. I could never see you as that man your so much more to me then that." Revy hugged him and was about to say something when a knock came to the door. "Rock I have the gun you left on the boat." Revy let out a groan as Rock answered the door. He opened the door and grabbed the gun. As he nodded to Dutch as he shut the door and set it on a table by the door. He then grabbed Revy's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. "Rock what are you doing that's the bathroom." He had a devilish smile on his face. "We need a shower first and then I want to take you on a date." She smiled back and walked in front of him taking the lead. "I like the way you think Rock baby." She snaked her hand into his pants and grabbed his half hard cock. He let out a gasp at the quick action as her hand was still there and she was pulling him along so he just followed. When they got to the bathroom Revy let go of his manhood and walked to the shower to turn on the water. The bathroom was not to big but it had a walk in shower big enough for two people to stand there and not be on top of each other uncomfortably. Rock undid his shirt and watched as Revy took off hers. He stopped half way down and just watched her. Even tho this was not the first time he loved the sight all the same. She turned to look at him and saw his slightly defined chest and his wounds that were bandaged up rather well the thought quickly came to her mind that mister Irish was a good doc. The thought soon left as she made her way over to him and finished taking off his shirt and undid his pants. He watched as she did it and when she finished he lowered his head down and kissed her as she undid her shorts. She pulled off her boots and he kicked his shoes off as he took his socks of next Revy was already done and opened the shower do thick rolls of steam poured out as she stepped in Rock right behind her shutting the door as the water poured over there naked bodies. Rock leaned in again and kissed her as his other hand reached for the sope. Revy's hands went to rub his chest and stomach as she was filling him up he was pouring soap on her back and chest as he moved his hands to rub it in and lather her up. She let out a low moan as his hands rubed her chest cauesing her nippiles to become aroused. His left hand went to her back slowly making its way to her butt. She jumped slightly when he roughly grabbed it. He gave it a firm squeeze as his lips moved her her neck and he gave her a light bite . She returned the favor and gave him a more rough one on his shoulder. She also poured soap on him and rubbed it onto his body they were in the shower for another 20 minutes and after much heavy petting they exited the shower. They both got dressed after drying off. Rock wore a gray t-shirt and some baggy dark colored jeans with black sneakers. He also had a holster for his P229 on his side. Revy had a black colored t-shirt and tight blue jeans and her boots. She also had her over the shoulder holsters and her hair in a bit more of a slack pony tail.

Jacob walked into his room in the warehouse and changed into his suit. He had a dark blue suit with a white undershirt and no tie the top button being undone to see another white t-shirt. He had shoes to match his suit and a nice leather watch on his left arm. He made sure he had his holsters on and his piece on his leg just above his sock in case of hairy spots. He looked at himself in the mirror and liked how his suits were not tight but somewhat loose. They still fit him well but he had them made to be slack in case he had to fight. He put on his hat and brushed his goatee. He turned when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes who is it." "Its bug's bunny who else." He smiled to himself as he opened the door and looked at Miss Balalaika. She had a nice blue dress on that stopped just above her knees. Her hair in a tight pony tail near the lower part of her head. "I was hoping to get over here before you got dressed." "Oh a bit of pre date fun is it." He smiled to himself as he know she wanted to make sure they matched. "You know dear that may not be a bad idea." They shared a laugh and he held out his arm as she took it and he walked down the steps heading to the door to the warehouse. Will walked up to him and looked at Miss Balalaika. "Sir orders for tonight." Jacob smiled at him. "Send Donivan and Nikolai to recruit men we will see there worth tomorrow. I want Kravchenko watching the warehouse and you get ready you will be with Boris this evening. "He nodded and run off to tell the others. Jacob looked back to Miss Balalaika and smiled as they kept walking out the warehouse. Once they made it out side one of Miss Balalaika's men held the door open for them as they got in he shut the door and the car pulled out.

Rock and Revy were sitting in a movie theater in the back. They were half way through the movie it was not bad it was a thriller. The story was following a case of these two cop trying to find a killer who was killing people who embodied the 7 deadly sin's. When the movie ended Rock and Revy walked out of the building to get something to eat. They decided to walk to a Restaurant a block or two down the street. "So Revy what did you think of the movie?" "It wasn't bad wish there was more action but it was ok. What about you what did you think?" "It was interesting if anything I liked the idea they were going for." They made it to the restaurant. It was one of the very few high end places the city had to offer. "Rock why are we here there's a cheaper place down the road." "That may be true but I want to eat here plus Miss Balalaika owes me a free dinner so i'm cash in on it so we can eat here." Rock smiled at her as he opened the door for her. She looked at him a little and walked in a man in a suit was standing behind a podium. "Good evening miss and sir do you a reservation." Rock walked up and pulled out a silver looking card with a chip in it. The man looked a little scared and took the card and put it into a card reader on a shelf in the podium when he cheaked the card and saw that the light had turned green he handed it back to Rock and smiled. "Right this way Mister Okajima." Rock grabbed Revy's hand and followed the man. The place for the most part was not very packed there were only a couple others tables being taken. The man lead them to a booth and they took there seats the man asked what they want to drink. Rock said beer and Revy said the same. The man then left to go get there drinks. "So Mister Okajima what was that." Rock smiled at her and pulled out the card. "Well Miss Lee, If you must know it was a card that Miss Balalaika gave me if I came here on a date and wanted to impress a girl everything we order is free." She smiled and and they both waited for there drinks just talking about future jobs they would like.

Will stood in his more heavy combat gear as Boris walked in with four with 8 men behind him. "Who are theses mean." Boris smirked "Theses are more recruits Miss Balalaika sent for your grope well four are the other four showed up and said they knew you and Mister Rí na Báis." Will looked at the taller man then at the biggest of the bunch he was baled and was biggest one there he stepped forward and pulled his gas mask of as the other three did the same. Will smiled and hugged the bigger man throwing him up in the air showing off his hidden strength. "Holy shit Seamus, Mike, James, and Mark what are you four doing here I thought you were still SAS." Seamus smiled a little " We were but we got wind about this place and that SBS gave you and the old boys hell so we quiet and made our way here to help with what we can and work for the boss if he needs it." The other three nodded as they all put there gas masks back on. Will smiled as he nodded and looked at the other four people. He dropped his smiled and took a more stern face as he looked at Boris. "Do you mind telling me about them." Boris nodded as they each stepped up and studied Will. From left to right boris called there names. " This is there old team leader Shuhrat, Next are his three men Timur, Maxim, and Alexsandr There X-Spetsnaz and there yours to command." Will looked at them and back to Boris. "Why don't you want them what wrong with them." Boris smiled a little. "Nothing its that Miss Balalaika has more than enough men and these were more that she's does not need or want so instead of send them back to Home country she figured to give them to Mister Rí na Báis but I give you my word they will more than meet your standards." Will smirked a little as he looked at the 9 men in front of him. "Very well mister Boris very well but know its not my standards they have to meet it's the bosses now you 8 get to know one another something tells me you're going to be working together a lot Mister Brois if you will come with me we need to go over the plan and then get everyone loaded up."

Seamus walked up and stuck his hand out to greet them. "You can fall me Sledge." Shuhrat walked up and shook his hand. "You can call me Fuze." They nodded at one another and the rest walked up no either side and shook hands with a different member of the opposite team. "Im Thatcher, Glaz, Smoke, Kapkan, Mute, Tachanka." They all nodded at one another and took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. "So Sledge do you mind telling us a little about your boss or should I say are boss Korol' smerti." Sledge nodded. "I can't tell you a lot that's for him when you meet but his name is Jacob and the man you saw earlier is Will his right hand man. Hes worked with you Ruissions for a long time and has known Miss Balalaika for a long time. He's a very smart man not to brag about him or anything but he's also one of the scariest and toughest son of a bitches alive but that's all I can let you know about him the rest is for him to tell you. But enough of that what do you say that after this little job with old boy Will we all get a drink together." Fuze nodded and was about to say something when Will and Boris walked back in. Will saw them sitting and walked to the table and laid out a map in front of them. "Men" They all jumped up and saluted him. "As you were." They all remained standing with there hands behind there back. "We are making 5 teams and were breaching a bank that means everything is quietly done understand, you will all be payed a set amount of 10,000 dollars US understand if anyone does not like that leave now." Wil paused to look at them when he saw none of them leave he smiled. "Good now the bank holds somewhere between 500,000 to 700,000 US dollars its a bank used by the Italian mob and the columbian cartel so we are going to take everything in the vault understood." They all saluted him. "Now the teams will be Me and Boris, Fuze and Smoke, Sledge and Glaz, Kapkan and Mute, and Thatcher and Tachanka. Now follow me and let's get loaded up most of you brought your gear but you're all missing one thing or another so Mister Boris took the liberty of bring some toys over this way. He lead them to a room with a vary strong looking door he unlocked it and opened it for them they saw couple of guns about the place on the left were atachems like fold stocks and foregrips and the right had optics like red dots and Acogs. "Men load up remember suppres are a must we don't want noise now you have five mins." With that Will left to get the vans they were using.

Donovan was standing in front of a bar with Nikolai. Donaven smoking a cig and Nikolai taking a sip of his flask. "Ok Donny this is one of the only bars that has anyone meeting your standards as regular patrons." Donovan nodded as he flicked his cig off and waved for Nikolai to follow him as he walked in. The place was lively there was rock playing in the background as there was a couple of pool tables and other just normal tables the bar was almost empty. Donovan and Nikolai walked up to the bar and wait for the man to come up to them. He smiled as he walked you to the he was an older looking man with a nicely trimmed beard and gray reddish hair on his head and face it was all cut somewhat short. "Hi there boys how can I help you." Donovan smiled at him and placed a 10 on the table. "I need two beers and keep the chang." The man nodded and put the money in his back pocket and reached under the table and pulled out two beers and popped the cap of for them and hand them to him. "So if I may ask" the older man looked at him and smiled a little. "Sure what is it son." "Who is this bar under my money says it's the Italians." The bar keep kept his mouth shut and gave him a firm look." Donivan smiled and kept talking. "Now look i'm in the business of hiring men and business for my boss you have a nice place here I like the atmosphere vary nice but soon this could all be gone and you seem like a smart enough man so I will cut you a deal I have a number you can call tomorrow at lets say 3 pm to talk to my boss and work out the details with him but for right now i'm going to talk to some others here now you have a nice rest of your night. He and Nikolai left to talk to some other patrons in the bar. They did that for about an hour things went well for the two there was very little problems. As they were leaving Donovan wrote down a number and left it on the bar with his beer as he walked out. Nikolai let out a yawn as they walked down the street they made it a block when a group of about 6 men walked out in front of them. Donovan stopped and looked at them as did Nikolai. The men were dressed in nice well made suits. They had Chains and broken beer bottles. One of them stepped forward pulled out a knife as he spoke. "So you are the two who have been trying to stir up trouble well that's going to stop now do you understand." Donovan said nothing as he glared at them Nikolai took another sip from his flask. The man smiled at he spoke again. "You have no idea who you're fucking with do you well I will put it this way you have two options get on your knees and beg for a beating or die." Donovan smiled as he looked at them. "Talk is cheap you fucking sissy come and try your tough guy bullshit."

Kravchenko was sitting in a chair at a table sharing his knifes there was a shotgun on his right and a pistol in front of him on the table with his others knifes. There was music playing in the background as he kept cleaning and sharpening his knives. The music was low so he could still hear everything in the warehouse. Everything was going fine until he heard a car pull up. He stopped what he was doing as he quickly cut the light that was on of and loaded up. He waited in a corridor when he heard one of the doors get kicked open. He took a deep breath and peeked his head out they had flash lights and there looked to be about 8 of them they moved in a tight formation and hugged the walls as they moved forward. Kravchenko pulled out his phone and texted Jacob that "the warehouse was being raided". Once he was done he put his phone away and moved farther away from them he made it to the stock room they had and looked for the smoke grenades and the hand grenades. He found only two smoke and three hands but also a flash bang. He cursed his luck and left taking all of them he rounded a corner and saw them making there way through a hallway. He smiled and there was only one way out of that hallway and that was the way they walked in he silently made it to the opening and saw the they split up on either side of it making there way to the door at the end. He pulled the pin on both the smokes he let on roll to them and throw the other on past them hitting the door as soon as they saw this they turned and stred shooting at the way they entered. Kravchenko quickly got behind cover as he threw one of the three hand grenades and moved to another spot to take shots at them. When he stopped he was praying that someone would hurry back.

Jacob and Miss Balalaika got out of the car and walked into the nice restaurant that she owned as the leader of Hotel Moscow. She and Jacob walked in as one of her men opened the door for them. Jacob nodded at the man as he followed behind them When they were inside the man at the podium smiled at her and waved is arm in a gesture as he bowed and escorted them to a table. It was a nice table in the back on there way to the table Jacob noticed Rock and Revy at a table on the other side of the building. Jacob decided just to nodded at them as he and Balalaika walked to there table. Rock nodded and he went back to talking to Revy. Jacob and Miss Balalaika were seated as Jacob ordered a water and she ordered a glass of champagne. "So Jacob how was your boat ride today." Jacob smiled as the waiter brought back his water and a bucket with ice and a bottle of very expensive looking champagne with two glasses the waiter popped the bottle and filled both glasses as he ordered a stack and she ordered lobster. The waiter left to go and deliver there orders. "It was fun we had a little trouble but it was dealt with and I must say I was vary surprised with Miss Two hands and Mister Rock. She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Yes that I can believe she is a artist and Rock is learning rather well." He nodded and took a swallow of his water. "Yes I was thinking of hiring them they dealt with problem with little trouble." She nodded and took another sip of her champagne. "So what was your problem exactly." He let a tired sigh from his lips. "Well it was SBS and before you ask me how I don't know someone here must have tipped them off but i'm not sure who I don't think it was anyone at the Lagoon Company but maybe the Rip-Off Church but I will have to look more into it." She seemed a little shocked but nodded in agreement. "Well you will have no manpower problems I sent 8 more men who did not work for me to you there with Boris and Mister William." Jacob Raised an Eyebrow and took a sip from his water. The waiter brought out there food and served them and left. "And who are these men my dear." She smiled as she broke open hers lobster and took a small bit on her fork and ate it. "Well four of them said they knew you and looked like they were from the UK if the way they talked and acted was anything." He swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at her. "And what about how they acted gave you that." "Well for one they knew your name and the team that you went with over to Afghanistan with so I sent them with Boris and if they don't check out with Mister William then Boris and the other 4 I told you about will kill them no problem." Jacob let a out a chuckle as he ate some more food. "And what of the other 4." "They were part of a team that was disbanded by the USSR after the cold war and since I had not worked with them before I did not want them but lucky you showed up so I sent them with Boris to work for you, You can do with them what you will tomorrow but I checked them out and there good there X-Spetsnaz. And they were damn good at it but when the mother land no longer wants you then you're nothing." He nodded and decided to worry about it later and enjoy his date with Sofiya. He was about to eat some more when his phone went off. He set his fork and Knife down and looked at his phone He opened it to see a text from Kravchenko He opened it as it read "The warehouse is being raided." He grow a tired and somewhat mad Expression. He looked at Miss Balalaika and then tried to call Donovan. When he got no response he sent a text saying "Get to the Warehouse now". He took a deep breath and waved the waiter over the waiter came over and Jacob took a pen out of his pocket and wrote an address down and looked at the waiter. "Go over to that table and tell them there's 5 grand in it for them if they check on something for me and if they complain about on of them being hurt dubble it to 10 now go." The waiter Quickly nodded and speed walked to The table that the man pointed at.

Rock and Revy were almost done eating when the waiter walked over to them with the address in hand. I'm Sorry to bother you Mister Okajima But the gentlemen over there as offered you and the young Miss here 5,000 dollars if you go to this address and make sure things are ok. Rock looked at the waiter and frowned. "I'm sorry but we're still eating and i'm not feeling too well." Rock was about to go back to eating when the waiter spoke again. "He said that if you said that he would double it to 10,000 dollars." Rock looked at Revy and she nodded as she wiped her mouth and started to stand up. "Fine tell him it will be done but Miss Balalaika also owes me another dinner since we did not get to finish are meal. The waiter nodded as Rock took the piece of paper and Looked over at Jacob who was staring at him with a stern gaze. Rock looked back just as stern but understood the hint this was very important. Jacob nodded and Rock nodded back as him and Revy left.

Rock and Revy ran back to the car and pulled off speeding to the address. Revy doubled checked her gun's and readied herself when they pulled up to the warehouse they saw a parked black van and a guy standing by the driver door Rock and Revy road past and parked in an alley a block down they got out and Rock popped the trunk and hand revy a M16 and he greabed a AR15. They nodded at one another and made there way down the back streets to the building. They were going to be sneaky when they heard a rapid fire of gunshots and a loud boom. The guy who was standing watch grabbed his gun and started to the building Rock Quickly took 3 shots at him and clipped his head as he and Revy head to the door he was running to. "Ok Revy you Ready." She nodded as she took point and walked in the room was black and she could not see a thing so her and Rock Hugged the left side till she founded a light switch she was about to turn it on when she saw flash lights on the other side of the room she was about to yell out to them when another boom went off and one of them was launched forward. Then there was yell and a hand full of shotgun blasts. "Fuck you mother Fuckers Jacob is going to send you all to hell when he gets here." Then the lights were cut on as Revy and Rock Saw a large Russian man behind a wall as he poked back out and shot his shotgun a couple more time. Revy looked at the man then to Rock. "That's one of sis's guys lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

Rock and Revy popped up and started taking shots at the team of men attacking Kravchenko. Revy killed one and wounded another and Rock managed to kill one but almost got another tho they dragged the wounded man and fell back further into the hallway. Revy and Rock rand and took cover on the left side Rock the closest to the opening Revy right beside him Kravchenko ran up and took cover on the other side as he was loading shells into his shotgun. He looked at them and were shocked they were the ones who showed up to help. "Two hands and I forgot your name what are you two doing here where's Jacob." Rock peeked around the corner and ducked back quickly as a bullet clipped the wall almost hitting him. He let out a grunt and looked at Kravchenko. "Hay do you have a grenade or something. And my names Rock." Kravchenko looked at him and was about to say something when they heard a door kicked in. Kravchenko peeked and saw that they made it into the room and took cover again. " I have one grenade and a flashbang but I think that should do it thanks to you they should only have maybe 5 or so men left and ones wounded." Revy grinned and looked at him as she made sure she was loaded. "Who the fuck are these guys anyways. Rock you seen those uniforms before." Kravchenko nodded and looked at Rock." Rock looked at them they had a table flipped near the door and someone right there on the frame. "I don't know but knowing what we know about Jacob there more then likely SAS or some other task force from the UK but I don't know your guess is as good as mine."

Rock looked at Kravchenko as he pulled out the flashbang and throw it to Revy. "Look here's the plan Rock start taking shots at them covering fire and Revy throw the flashbang after about the 4th or 5th shot and after the fash I wall throw the Grenade got it." He said in a loud whisper. They both nodded and Rock leaned out from his spot by the wall and started aiming for the guy by the wall and the table. Revy quickly pulled the pin and chucked it down the hall it hitting the edge of the table and landing somewhere to the right side of the room after a bright flash went off Kravchenko pulled the pin on his grenade and it went right over the table landing in the center. The grenade went off with a loud boom as a cry for help went out Kravchenko looked at them and nodded as he took point and moved up Revy behind him Rock holding up the rear. Kravchenko came to the door and paused as Revy put her hand on his back and he ran in and look to the left as she was right behind him and aimed to the right. Rock watching the rear quickly got into the room. When rock got in he saw where the grenade went off there now a small indent on the ground and burn marks near the indent. There was bodies laid out across the room most of them looked dead.

Kravchenko was happy with the outcome and quickly went to checking the bodies on the left side. Revy did the same on the right side and Rock looked at the one laying beside the grenade it was the man Revy wounded for the hole in his leg was visible but his face was missing for the most part Rock guessed the grenade was vary close to him and he maybe tried to stop it Rock guessed. He was brought from his thought as Kravchenko said he has a live one as did Revy. Rock walked over to Revy and saw the man was groaning a piece of shrapnel in his leg and arm. Revy kicked him in the head and knocked him out more so then he was and pushed his gun of with her foot after reaching down and taking his side arm and throwing it to Rock who took it and put it in the back of his pants as they walked over to Kravchenko. The guy he had found had a wound in his chest and his leg. His chest wound was a gunshot and the leg was a piece of scrap metal. Kravchenko hit him with the but of his gun and turned to the other two in the room. "Is everyone else dead." Rock nodded as Revy pointed to the guy she knocked out. "Yeah but that one over there but I knocked him out so you and Mister Irish can have a chit chat with him." Kravchenko nodded as he let out a deep sigh and looked at them again. "Thank you both I would not have been able to make it out of that I glad you came when you did. Did Jacob send you." They nodded and smiled a little as he chuckled.

Will and Boris pulled up to the bank it was a rather large bank with four large stone columns in the front and with it now being closer to midnight the bank was close. The vans pulled up to the back and they all got out and headed to there spots. Will and Boris were by the front door behind one of the stone columns. Smoke and Fuze were in the back waiting for the single to cut the power. Glaze and Sledge were on the roof Glaze was on overwatch and Sledge was waiting to repel in through the skyline into the main lobby. Kapkan and Mute were on the left side near the back ready to go into a door while Thatcher and Tachanka were on the right side near the front ready to do the same. Will reached for his radio. "Mute take out the power and we will move when it's done." Nothing came back on the radio but Will and Boris saw the power turn off. Then Kapkan came on over the radio. "Sir powers down ready to move on your order." Will looked at Boris and nodded as her used his radio once more. "Ok move quick we need to take out the guards before they call for help." With that everyone moved into the building.

Will pushed open the front door and dropped two guys as boris was on his 6 and dropped one. When the main lobby was clear they made there way to the counter and then to the vault. Smoke and Fuze made it to them with no problem. Sledge made it down with ease. Kapkan and Mute had a little trouble with do guys walking out as they were about to go in. Tachanka made his way to the van to watch it as Thatcher watched to front door. Glaze still on the roof looking out down the road. Will saw that everyone was following the plan and went to his radio. "OK Tachanka bring in the drill and Thatcher watch the vans." "Roger that Will on my way to the van." "Bringing drill." Will looked to the rest and told them to take up spots around the bank and watch all entery ways. Tachanka walked in with two duffel bags one in his left hand the other on his back and his gun still firmly in his right. He set the duffel bag down by Will and walked back to the vans and started watching. Will and Boris set up the drill and waited along with everyone else.

Donovan ducked under the arm of the man with the knife and pushed up and his chest and slammed him and sidestepped as he decked another man in the face breaking his nose. He turned to go back to the man he slammed and was tackled by someone else. Nikolai closed his flask and ducked as a man swung at him with a chain. He quickly swallowed his last gulp and sprang up hitting the man under the chin with his elbow and kicked another that was behind him but when he turned to hit another man he got cut in the face with a bottle it got his cheek and chin almost taking his eye. He quickly pushed the man's arm further in its goin path and hooked his arm around the man's neck and snapped it and then dropped him as he went to help Donovan. He quickly dropped kicked a man going to help his friend with Donovan. He held the other two back with a chain he picked up. Donovan digged his thumbs into the man's eyes and quickly kicked him in the face when he rolled off and Donovan got on his feet. Nikolai and Donovan stood there and the man that Nikolai had dropped kick was back up and was reaching for a gun. His two buddies saw this and started to reach for theres.

Donovan and Nikolai saw this and went for theirs when a gunshot rang out and everyone froze they turned to where the gunshot was from and Donovan saw the bartender and a group of about 15 guys behind him. He stood there with a M1 Garand. The other men behind him all walked out and initialed them all armed with pool cues and chans. The bartender stepped forward his gun still pointed in the air. "You redhead your boss spake good english." Donovan nodded and looked over to Nikolai who was also very on easy about the whole thing and whispered under his breath to Donovan. "If worst comes to worst we need to make a run for it." Donovan only nodded as the Italian man who started the whole fight spoke. "Ricky what in the hell do you think you're doing shot him now or when the boss finds out about this there will be nothing left of that piss pot you call a bar you hear me." The Bartender now named Ricky lowered his gun and pointed it at the man who started the fight. "Look here Francesco fuck you and your boss you hear me you whining sack of shit fuck you." He then shot him till the very faint ping of his M1. He reloaded and looked at Donovan and Nikolai. "Now is your boss a man who wear suits and tells him men to do while he sits on his ass." His gun now loaded he had it in his hands ready to fire if he need be tho he did not have it pointed at them. "No are boss is vary hands on he would not ask his men to do what he would not." The older man nodded and looked at them his gun as it was when he first showed up. "Does he have any combat time he ever been to war." Donovan nodded and was about to tell him something when he cut him off. "What would he do if I were to kill the both of you and then dear him to try something." Donovan smiled a little. "Then I pray that you have made your peace with god and hope he intervenes for you will find no mercy with the King of the Dead." The older man let out a chuckle and walked of waving for the rest of his men to follow. The only two Italians standing turned and ran down an ally out of site. Donovan let out a breath chuckled. He reached into his packit to grab his phone to check the time when he saw a miss call and text from Jacob when he read it he looked at Nikolai and stopped. "We need to hurry Jacob tried calling me something must have happened at the warehouse." Nikolai nodded and they made their way back to the warehouse.

Jacob finished his meal as did Miss Balalaika and was about to call the waiter for the bill when a Group of men about for walked in they had suits on and over cotes thos nothing nice more like of the rack stuff. They were well built and clean shaved. They walked in and stood in front of Jacob and Miss Balalaika. One of the men who seemed in charge took a step forward and seemed a bit nerves. "Mister báirseach i've been ordered by the government of the United kingdom to bring you in for your crimes against the crown and people of the country." Jacob smirked a bit as he saw a bead of sweat roll down his forehead to his accent stood out to him it was not english or scottish. "Seeing as how you had the respect to call me by my last name what is yours son." He swelled a little hard and heard his men whisper something about talking to the dead and he look Jacob in the eye as Jacob took a sip of water vary comely." My names Is Bevan sir. I...I mean Mister báirseach." Jacob smirked a little and stood up. All of them frantically reaching for their guns. Jacob pulled his before the nerviest men could even blink. "Now boys slow down there's no need to die like this just hear me out." The leader nodded slowly and with much hesitation. "Good. Now Bevan right that a surname meaning son of Even right something like that and correct me if i'm wrong but thats Welsh right." He nodded once more Jacob smiled a bit and glancesd at Miss Balalaika who looked as calm as ever. He then looked back to the young men putting his guns away and walked to them putting a hand on the shoulder of Beven turning him around and looking at the other men he came with. "Now boys or men sould I saw it takes a lot of balls to do what you boys did I respect that and i'm not a man without reason so here's what I will do. I will give each of you 20,000 dollars you 4 if you leave and go back to the UK and don't step on anymore toes under stand tell them you killed me or I died in a fire something believable and you get the cash tonight and you keep your lives." They said nothing and there was long pauses with no sound what so ever when one of the boys stepped back and reached for his gun and pointed it at Jacob. "Guy we just need to wait for the team from the warehouse and he's done come o….." The man we shot in the head Jacob let out a sigh and hung his head the other three still alive turned and saw Miss Balalaika sipping a glass of wine the waiter who served them earlier poured for her as he stood there seemingly unfazed. The three men were shocked and had not expected Jacob to have such deadly help." Well I guess that makes less money I have to spend unless you boys also want to try something just as dumb." They all nodded quickly as Jacob smiled and pulled out his cell Phone and made a quick call as the waved for the waiter to bring three chairs for the men to sit in.

A group of large Russian men walked in and took out the dead body lucky the carp it was a deep red and the blood was not that noticeable. The waiter brought Three chairs and the men took sets all of them vary uneasy about sitting so close to this man and his friend. Jacob finally smiled when someone picked up. "Ah Mister Okajima it's good the know your in good health I presume the problem at the warehouse was dealt with and the solution was less problematic than I or you thought." A voice could somewhat behaved tho most of it was unidentifiable. "Good then put Kravchenko on the line." There was a pueas on the other end of the line till a deep grumble was heard on the other end. "Good I'm sorry I could not have been there in person I have problem here as well I hope the two I did send were adequate enough for you to help solve the problem." There was more unhearable words. "Good I'm glad you're alright and it was dealt with I tried to send Don and Nik but they must have been held up but never the less when they do get there send them here with 60k ASAP got." There was someone talking then Jacob let out a snicker. "Yeah I know I know just make sure there taken care of and the mess is not too bad now talk to you later my friend." With that he hung up after a pause and closed the phone. Looking at the three men. "Your moneys on the way boys so get comfortable." They said nothing and sat there vary tense and unnerved by the man before them attitude to the whole thing. The story of his past and the monster he was where vary real and his nick names was not for shits and giggles.

Will and Boris made it through the vault after and hour and when it opened he told Smoke and Sledge to help him and Boris to load the cash they help and the money was loaded In another 30 mins and they were getting into the van. Will was glad that the job went smoothly Jacob would be very happy and he was surprised at how everyone did the for men Boris brought were very good and well trained. He let out a sigh as they made it back to the warehouse. They opened the carport door and drove in the two vans. When they got out they were shocked to see Rock and Revy standing there with Kravchenko. And blood everywhere. Will walked up to them and was about to ask what happens when Donovan and Nikolai walked with a roll of cash in Donovan's hand and a book bag in Nikolais hand. Donovan let out a sigh. "Will you got the money right." Will nodded and was about to ask when Nikolai cut it. "Quick go get 38k now we're short a bit." Boris turned and opened the door to the van that they drove in the warehouse and pulled out a duffle bag and throw it to Will who caught it and opened it up as he pulled out a couple stacks each wrapped with a red ban that said 2000 dollars on them. Nikolai counted it and throw 10k to Revy and Rock who caught them and he loaded the rest into the book bag as he walked to one of the vans. Donovan smiled and asked for the keys Boris throw them and they got in the other van and drove off as Boris and the men unload the van still there. Will looked at Kravchenko with a look that said explain. "Boss called and need 60k they spent an hour counting it to make sure and they were short so they waited on you oh and they also had to pay these two we got his and boss sent them to help." Will let out a sigh and picked the bag up walking to the supply room were the others were putting the cash. "I want more details later Kravchenko." He simply nodded as Rock and Revy started to the door guns and cash in there hands.

Kravchenko was about to stop them and saw something when Rock beat him to it. "We will be back tomorrow or I will have something to ask Jacob so don't worry just try not to kill anyone else or get hit by another raid by Kravchenko." and with that Rock and Revy walked out the door. Boris had a duffle bag and was now in his normal attire and was walking to the door. "Night Kravchenko tell the Jacob I said hi i'm heading home I will be back for Miss Balalaikas money tomorrow sleep well." and with that a car came and picked Boris up and drove off. Kravchenko walked to the supply room and saw that half of the duffle bags were there Will waiting for the other van to come back. Most of the men were taking off there gear and putting up there weapons. Will walked up and patted Kravchenko on the shoulder. "Best to get some sleep I will wait for Nik and Don to bring the van back and we can talk with the boss tomorrow." He nodded and walked off to his bunk as those who put up there gear did the same. Will took a seat by the door to the surprise room and pulled out a little notebook from his left breast pocket his gear still on and his gun to his right. He wrote something down in it and then put it back in his pock it as he sat there thinking about things and waiting on his brother Donovan and his new buddy Nikolai to return.

Jacob and Miss Balalaika sat across from one another having a pleasant talk when Donovan and Nikolai walked in. They both looked dirty and pretty roughed up like they were in a street fight. But never the less they stood proud and handed Jacob the book bag. Jacob opened it and quickly counted it and handed it to the men in the chair and Donovan looked at Nikolai and they left as Jacob smiled at the three men in the chairs. "You have your money and everyone you came with is dead now leave before I change my mind. The three men quickly stood up and left not wanting to force anymore death from him. When they left he turned and looked at Miss Balalaika and she had a neutral face as she sipped a fresh glass of wine thanks to the waiter on standby near the table it was rather late in the evening and they were the only one in the restaurant next to the staff. Jacob looked at the waiter and asked for the bill. He nodded and left to go get it. He turned to Miss balalaika again and smiled again. "I'm sorry are date was ruined Sofiya." She finished her wine and let out a sigh. "There was nothing that could be done about it plus there will always be more dates it's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon right." She said that last part almost as if daring him to speak other wise from what she said. He let out snicker and smiled lovingly at her. "Thats right there will always be more dates." He some what galore completely vanished and was replaced with a light blush and a cheeky smile. She thought to herself tho as he payed the bill. 'That dam smiled of his and they way he acts my only weakness.' She let out a sigh as he stood up and held out his arm for her. She stood up and took his arm and they walked out with him to the car that was waiting for them. They got in and the ride to the warehouse was silent as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Rock and Revy were cruising with the windows rolled down each smoking a cigarette. Revy counted the money and then set it in the glove box as she looked out the window thinking about what her and Rock did. Rock broke the silence eyes still on the road as he drove. "Things sure have picked up since Jacob showed up that's for damn sure and I feel there's going to be a lot of blood shared on both sides and I want to know who you think we should back." Revy was somewhat expecting this and let out a sigh and shrugged. "I knew you were going to ask and I know you're right and I honestly don't know. I know Chang really well he looked after me a little befor Dutch but Sis has done a lot not only for us but the lagoon company as a whole. And Jacob is something I don't want to trifle with he's a monster from what little i've seen and then the fact he is in good with Sis was hit by spec ops guys twice in one day I don't know what do you think Rock." He nodded and tossed his cig bud out the window as they slowly pulled up to the Lagoon company house. "I want to back Jacob if im honest ive seen how he handles things and from what I remember which is not a lot and what i've seen he's like a warrior king he's in front leading the charge and shows much loyalty to his soldiers and harsh pain to those who stand in his path. Him being in the IRA means he will trade blood in the streets and not bat an eyelash. He pushed back the SBS and SAS if that's what the guys at there warehouse were and he's backed by Miss Balalaika who is the same in regard for war and leading men I don't think it would suit us well to side with anyone other than them. She nodded and let out a huffe as she rolled up her window and they walked up the steps rest of the night went by with no further problems. Will,Donovan,and Nikolai unloaded the rest of the money. Jacob sent them to sleep and stood watch the rest of the night.

Morning came quickly for Jacob he was not able to sleep do to the raid and stayed up all night and just worked out. When he saw that the sun was rising he woke up Sledge. Slaege woke up and quickly hopped out of bed when Jacob was looking down at him. "What is it boss something wrong." "No but take watch and if the others wake up tell them I went on a run got it." He simply nodded as Jacob walked to his room and came back out in a pair of shorts and a tank top over his sweaty suit pants and dress shirt. He walked out the door and took in a deep inhale as he stretched a little more and went down the road heading to the beach. Will and Fuze were the next to wake up. Fuze went to the shower and Will went to coffee pot after throwing on a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After that he sat next to Sledge who got up and went to the bathroom. Donovan walked in with some basketball shorts and a tank to with a book in his hands as he sat across from Will. "So where's Jacob." Will shrugged and sipped his coffee as Sledge came back and told him he went for a run.

Two hours passed and everyone was awake most were working out Smoke and Glaze went into town to buy food. Nikolai and Fuze went to go and buy ammo among other things like pick up the armaments from the ripoff church. Will was sitting by the door with a pump shotgun on his left as he read a book. The book was red with a gold star on the front and words written in chinese on it. Sledge was overseeing the work out and he was running them hard he wanted to make sure everyone was in very good shape. Will would look over every so often and was impressed no one quit or gave out they all took it and pressed on. Will checked his watch and was about to call Jacob or look for him when need be when. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear how was your run boss." Jacob was covered in sweat and his closed were drenched. He looked at Will and smiled as he saw the other men working out only a few not there. He looked at Will once more. "Where's the others." Will stood up and closed his book as he walked with Jacob to his room. "I sent them out to pick up perversions." Jacob nodded and opened the door to his room and grab some clothes and started to walk to the shower. "What of are reaming guest from last night's problem." Will nodded as he called Mute and Kravchenko. "Go bring the guests for there talk with the boss." The two simply nodded and walked off. Will then turned Back to Jacob who was taking his shirt off. "There on there way sir." Jacob nodded and walked into the shower. "Have them tied to the table in the main hall and set out my tools." He then shut the door and Will heard the water cut on. The two men in question were the one who lived thought the fight with Rock and Revy. The men were badged were wounded and were in nothing more then there pants everything else being thrown away besides what they could use. The tried to fight there restaurants but the protests were silenced as everyone not out running errands stood there and simply watched.

It did not take Jacob long to shower he walked down after bandaging his wound from the boat trip and putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The men moved out the way as Jacob walk to the table. He said nothing to and of them and stood over the two prisoners. "Now" He spoke loud and commanding to them men tied up before him. "Who wants to talk and who wishes to be tortured." Neither of the two men spoke. Jacob let out a sigh and smiled. "Well i'm tired and dont have the patience so i'm just going to kill you both do to the fact you're more then like SAS and you were trying to kill one of my men." They still said nothing. Jacob nodded and turned to Will and Kravchenko. "Take them in the back then dump then in the bay." He turned to the two tied up men. "I respect your bravery and your oath to not talk you have done no one any help but at least you have your pride and self respect die knowing that gentlemen now I will see you in hell." Will and Kravchenko knocked both of them out and untied them and dragged them to the back. Once behind the door everyone heard the two gun shots. Jacob let out a deep breath and turned to the rest of his men. "Donovan when will the new meat show up." Donovan walked forward and smiled to Jacob. "They should be here around 3 or so I gave the bartender or the owner the number to call you." Jacob nodded and pulled out his phone as he did he got a call from Rock. He smirked a bit and answered it. The call was short but he expected it. Rock was on his way with Revy with him most likely and that was perfect he was going to try and hire them. He looked back to his men and smiled. "Ok boys I know all of you but the four new bloods and since only one is here he will come with me the rest relax and make sure someone on guard duty and any mess are cleaned up when the rest get her tell them to wait for me ok let Nicola know to arm you all but the new bloods and when the new meat gets here also have them wait." They all nodded and left to do as they were told. Tachanka walked forward still covered in sweat from working out with the other men. He still suited Jacob and stood at untinchen none the less. "Sir I'm reporting for duty what is your command." Jacob smirked and nodded to him. "So what is your name son." "Tachanka Sir." "Good shower and wear something comfortable jeans, sneakers that sort and them come back her when you're done got it." He nodded and ran to do as he was told. Jacob already being dressed walked to the stock room and loaded a bag with 100,000 dollars and grabbed a waistband holster and a P226 and to mags for it setting this to the side. When he checked everything he walked back out and Tachanka was standing there waiting. He had a white t-shirt and jeans on with tan combat boots on. Jacob smiled and throw the bag at him. "Your caring that and this." Once he had the bag on Jacob handed him the gun still in the holster and the to mags. "Your on bodyguard duty today got it where I go you go." Tachanka put on the holster and put the mags in his pocket. Once he was done he stood and saluted him. Jacob saluted back and started walking back to his room. "I have to get some stuff go on and get the car ready and pull it to the front." Jacob pulled out a set of keys and tossed it to him he nodded and walked off to van that was half full of gas. Jacob walked into his room and put his combat and switch out his t-shirt for a long sleeve back dress siret. He tucked it in and put his black belt on making sure his knife was on his back he then put his boot knife in his right boot and his ankle holster for his 1911 on his left leg. He put his dual .357's on and throw on a lite jacket and his back cap as he walked down the steps from his room to the front where he got in the van with Tachanka and drove off.

Rock hung up the phone as he walked to the fridge to get a beer. He had just got off the phone with Jacob it was a short talk but he was glad that he was able to go down and talk to him. He decided to call when he got out the shower so he stood in the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants he throw on after his shower he had Revy help him put his new bandages back on. She got in the shower after him. He leaned his back against the counter drinking his beer Dutch and Benny headed out on a Job this morning that was small and since Rock was still hurt Dutch hired one of his old buddies to help him a man Rock had never met. Rock was lost in thought and did not notice Revy walk in. She saw this and gained a evil grin and snuck up on Rock. He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and her head on his shoulder. " My my look at what a caught a handsome devil in the kitchen." That evil grin never leaving her face. Rock chuckled a little and turned his head and kissed her as she let go. Her hair was still wet as it hung damp around her face. She had a tank top and panties on. She broke the kiss and went and grabbed a beer to. "Did you call Jacob." He nodded and finished his beer. "Well what did he say." Rock started to walk to there room as Revy followed siping her can of beer. "We or I if you don't want to come can drop by anytime after 6 or so." She looked a little confused. "What do you mean if I want to I comeing I don't completely trust this guy first off and second that it he didn't say anything else." He nodded "Yeah he said he was expecting my call and he wanted to talk so that means another job or he may try and employ us for a permanent spot on his crew I guess you could call it but I don't know." She nodded as she started getting dress throwing a t-shit over the tank top and some shorts and her boots rock switching out his sweats for some dress pants and his shirt and tie. "So what if he tries to add us to his mob gang whatever you want to call it." Rock tied his shoes and was putting on his holster as he straightened out his tie. "That depends do you want to work for him or stay out of it. Cause you know as well as I do that we're going to have to fight the triads some time and that means Micster Chang." Revy grew a string face as she had her back to Rock she was in deep thought. Rock saw this and new that she was thinking. He walked over to the assault rifle he got from the SBS and smiled he did not really care what they did as long as it made Revy happy tho the only one he felt ok with was working with Jacob but he did not mind. He looked at Revy she was putting her hair up and her holsters on. "I will be in the car I want to go get ammo for this and are other guns since we used some on the boat trip and last night." Revy nodded as she walked into the bathroom.

Rock popped the trunk and put the gun in there next to the others. Rock closed the trunk and noticed he forgot to tuck his shirt in after putting his holster on. He was about to tuck it in when a white van rolled up and stopped on a dim Three men wearing suits ands sky masked jumped out and throw him in the van. Rock tried to fight back when one of them punched him right on his wound and the other pistol whipped him he started to fade in and out. Two of the three men were in the van and the other was about to get in when he was shot twice in the back and fell over dead. The other two men looked up and saw a vary pissed looking Two hands jump down the steps blasting her cutlisses at them. The van pulled off with a loud screech. Leaving there dead partner behind. Revy ran after the van shooting every round she had at the van she aimed for the tires but it quickly took a turn and was out of sight. She hunched over her guns still in her hands as they set on her knees her breathing very heavy and raspy as she had the look of a vary pissed person. "GOD DAMMIT!" She roared losing all composure. She turned and made her way to the body of the man she killed. She reloaded her guns and holsters them as she leaned down and pulled the mask off. She saw a average person nothing real sticking out to her. She pulled his jacket and shirt of and saw it the thing she wish she was wrong about. "Mother Fucking son of a Bitch why would he nab Rock. Three on the man's left upper arm was a Dragon in the middle of a red circle. Mister Chang had kidnaped Rock. She dragged the body and put it in the dumpster beside the building. Sh walked inside and grabbed the phone and called Miss Balalaika. When she finally answered Revy calmed herself and spoke into the phone. "Hey Sis it's Revy look I have or should I saw Jacob and I have a problem." "Oh and what's the problem Two hands you and Rock have a fight." "Look I did not call to talk about anything stupid Chang just Kidnapped Rock my Rock and it's because of you and your boy toy mister Irish so I need your help to get him back." There was a pause then Miss Balalaika spoke. "When did this happen." Revy grew a angry tone. What do you mean when just now not even 10 mins ago. They rolled up in a white van and nabbed him out side of the office." "Did you get the plate number of the van." Revy faced palmed herself as she hit herself in the head with the phone. "No did not I was to caught up in the moment of trying to kill the guys taking my Rock." There was another pause. "Then how do you know it Mister Chang." "I killed one of them and he had the triad tat on his arm." There was a brief moment of thought on both sides. "Ok Revy come met me and I will call Jacob and tell him and we will get Rock back good bye." With that they both hung up. Revy went to change cloths do to the blood from the body. She was still pissed and ready to kill a lot of people.

Miss Balalaika rubbed her temples as she hung up. "And another problem just what we need need. You heard her." Jacob sat in a chair across her deck smoking a cigar. He simply nodded as he took a deep inhale and let it out slowly through his nose. "Can you call for a meeting today with Mister chang." She nodded as she picked up the phone and called Mister Change. Jacob stood up and walked to the door and opened it and looked at Tachanka who was sitting on a couch across the hall. "Give me the bag and take the van back and Get the rest of your team mates and Will got it." Tachanka nodded as he handed him the bag and ran walked to the exit. "Also tell them to come full kit." With that Jacob turned to Boris and handed him the bag. "I will tell her I gave you the bag so count it and make sure that when my boys get here you set them up in the next room." Boris nodded and walked off. Jacob Shut the door and sat back down as Balalaika hung up the phone. "He said he will come sometime around 6 he has other thing to take care of is what he said." Jacob nodded as he rubbed his chin. "Hope they don't kill him or rough him up to bad." She nodded as she also lit a cigar and waited.

It had been a couple of hours and Rock was tied to a chair his shirt and pants covered in blood and sweat. His tie barely hung around his neck. His face covered in cuts and bruise. He hung his head as the only light in the room hung from the ceiling and was shining on Mister Chang. "Now Rock my boy thought you were smarter then this working against me and then not telling me what I want to know what a bad boy." He grabbed Rocks hair and pulled his head back so he could look him in his eyes as the other one was swollen shut. "What is something were to happen to your dear little Revy what do you think about that." Rock glared at him with his lone eye and Mister Chang chuckled at him. "Oh no big bad Rock watch out." He looked away at his two goons who stood by the door and chuckled at Mister Chang's joke at Rock. Mister Chang turned to look at Rock again and got a face full of spit and blood as Rock grined at him. Mister Chang Round house kicked Rock in the side of the Head knocking him and the chair over. Rock let out a grunt as he layed there and chatted up some blood. "You stay there and think about what you've done I have a meeting to get ready for. Come on you two." The two goons followed Mister Chang out as the door shut behind them and Rock heard the sound of the heavy bolt locking into place. "Damn that hurt. Just wait till I get out of her you prick."


End file.
